The Ipswich Twins
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: No one knew about her, that she had the power, that she even existed, except Tyler. Will Tyler be able to help his twin sister, or will the power kill her just like her parents wanted? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

It was raining out, well monsooning would be a more fit term. Of course my last class of the day was all the way across campus from my dorm, and due to my parents hating me I was stuck walking (without an umbrella I might add).

Now I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Rachel May Simms. As I told you before my parents hate me. Why you might ask? Because I am a girl. Well it has more to do with the fact that I'm 3 minutes older then my twin brother. My parents are big on the whole oldest child should be a male thing. Speaking of my brother and our wonderful family, I should tell you some of the rules in out household. Rule one; No one is aloud to know Rachel is part of this family. (Told you my parents hated me) My mom and dad prize themselfs on there family passing on the tradition one child, a boy. So I'm virtually non excitant. Speaking of family tradition, on to the next rule. Rule two; No one is aloud to know about the Ipswich power. Now, in history, the power goes to the oldest male, which would be my brother. But somehow, our being twins gave me the power too. Which is yet another reason why my parents hate me. They don't think I should have the power. Which brings us to another rule. Rule three; Rachel is not aloud to use _EVER_. There are some other rules but they don't relate to me...I don't exist remember?

Anyway, I was walking to my dorm room at Spencer Academy, which I only have because my parents do every thing in there power to make it look like I'm not part of there family, when I heard a rumble and a screech from be hind me. Now I know I should use the sidewalk but through the parking lot was a short cut. I whipped around to see a huge silver hummer skidding towards me. Two extremely opposite thoughts ran through my head. One, If I die my parents won't have to hide anything anymore, and two, Oh shit I don't wanna die , TYLER HELP ME! (Tyler is my brother for all you slow people) I tried to step back wards but stepped in a pot hole filled with water and fell over. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the hummer to smash into my frail body but nothing ever came. After a moment or two I opened my eyes to see the hummer sitting about 1 ½ feet away from me. There were four boys in the car. All of them had a horror stricken look on their face. The driver of the car looked as if he was going to faint or throw up or a combination of the two. It makes sense seeing as the driver of the car was none other then my brother Tyler Simms.

The guy in the passenger seat came to life first. He opened his door, got out, and ran over to me. Unfortunately this boy was Reid Garwin, the self proclaimed 'Bad Ass' of the school. The three other boys followed in suit.

"Hey are you okay?" Reid asked. Weird he was actually being considerate.

"Fine, almost got hit by an eight thousand pound hummer but I'm just peachy, just a bit wet" I replied picking myself up off the ground and looking around. They were all here. Tyler's friends, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, and of course Tyler himself. When we were little every night Tyler would sneak through the secret passage that lead to my bedroom (once again, a precaution to make it look like I didn't exist) and tell me stories about what he, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue did that day. Tyler was the only one in my family who treated me like I was part of the family, not in front of my parents of course

"I'm sorry I was speeding and there was a puddle and I'm really sorry are you sure your okay?" Tyler choked. I couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain and shock of almost killing someone.

"I'm fine really you guys should go your getting all wet." I said. Tyler didn't look like he believed me. "Seriously...Tyler right? I'm fine" With 17 years of practice acting like we weren't related we had gotten pretty good at it.

"Yeah, uhh right. I'm really sorry...I'm sorry I don't know your name" he said. (Told ya we were good at it.)

"Rachel, my name's Rachel" I said "well I should get going, don't wanna get sick ya know?" I turned to walk away when some one grabbed my arm.

"You walking the whole way?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, so I should really get started now seeing as my dorm is across campus." I said truing to walk away but Reid grabbed my arm again.

"Maybe we could give you a ride?" Reid offered. Why was he being nice? From all the stories Tyler had told me and the way he acted at school he would never do this on a normal basis.

"I have no problem walking, and since when does Reid Garwin give people rides because their dorms are all the way across campus and they're all wet?" I asked.

"How do you know who I am and not know who Tyler is?" He asked suspiciously.

"Everyone at Spencer knows about you and your _reputation_." I said turning to try and leave once again.

"I would feel better if we gave you a ride" Tyler said quietly. That's the brother inside of him.

"Shut it baby boy." Reid said. "Get in the car ...Rachel right?" I nodded " Yeah, we're giving you a ride whether you like it or not."

"No, I wouldn't wanna get your car all wet." I said trying to think of excuses to not ride with them.

"I think we're all going to get the car wet" Caleb said talking for the first time.

"Just get in the car so we all don't get sick!" Pogue said

"Fine, I live in the Miller Building" I said finally giving into their request.

We all piled into the silver hummer my parents gave Tyler for his 16th birthday, I got a box of popsicles that year. The ride was rather uncomfortable. Tyler and Pogue got in the front seat while I was squished between Reid and Caleb. I didn't mind sitting by Caleb, he seemed nice enough. Reid was making me feel weird though, he kept looking at me funny.

"Hey Rach what'd you say your last name was?" Reid asked after a while.

"It's Rachel and I didn't tell you what my last name is." I said still rather uncomfortable

"Well what is it?" he prodded.

"Simms." I replied casually. I wish my parents would have made up a different last name for me when they registered me for Spencer. It'd be easier to convince everyone I wasn't related to them.

"Like Tyler?"Caleb asked.

"Spelled S-I-M-M-S. Is that like your last name Tyler?" I asked once again playing the charade. Tyler looked in the rearview mirror and nodded. "Well then yes, like Tyler"

"Are you two related?" Reid asked. "You look a lot alike"

"My family is from Maine. I don't think we're related" I said . I also happened to be good at making things up off the top of my head. "And personally I don't think we look anything alike" I lied "His hair is darker then mine and I have brown eyes" Which was true but our faces looked very similar.

"Nah, I mean in your face...you have his baby face" Reid joked punching Tyler in the arm. Forcing the car to swerve a little.

"Reid, I'd rather not almost kill anyone else!" Tyler said turning into the parking lot of my building.

"Sorry man. So Rach got any plans for tonight?" Reid asked casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes actually, I do. Could you please get out so I can go inside?" I asked. He opened the door and got out. Pogue got out too climbing into the back seat.

"Well we're gonna be at Nikki's around 6:30. You should come and meet us there." Reid called through the passenger window.

"Reid, I said I have plans. And just a tip the next time you try to hit on a girl don't tell her she has a guys face!" I said rolling my eyes and turning to walk to my dorm room.

When I got to my dorm room the door was locked, Stacie must be out with her boyfriend Stephen, I thought opening the door.

"Keep it open Rach!" called a voice from down the hall. I turned to see a huge mob of shopping bags walking toward me. That was Stacie for you...shopoholic.

"Stacie when did you have time to shop?" I asked as she dropped about 16 bags onto her bed.

"Stephen picked me up and we went to the mall...that was around 2ish." she replied thoughtfully. I looked at the clock, it read 3:30.

"Only and hour and a half? That's short for you" I laughed walking into our bathroom to change out of my wet cloths and get a shower. After I was done with my shower I pulled on my robe and walked out to my closet but stopped short to see a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a purple halter top, and a white leather peacoat lying on my bed. I looked over at Stacie who was smirking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I found them on sale think of it as an early birthday present. Now get dressed we're going out to night" she said throwing me a strapless bra and her white healed boots.

"Where are we going? I called through the bathroom door as I changed.

"You'll see just hurry up!" Stacy said. I laughed and finished dressing.

**Author's Note: So I was watching the movie the other night and this idea randomly came to me! I'd really appreciate your comments and **_**constructive**_** criticism. Thanks a bunch**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

"Will you please just tell me where we're going Stacie?" I pleaded. I hated being in the dark. Unfortunately, Stacie seemed to enjoy doing this to me.

"Relax Rach! You'll see when we get there!" She said laughing. She stopped abruptly, as if remembering something she was going to say earlier but forgot about it.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who did you get a ride home from today?" Stacie asked.

"Uh, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Why?" I replied still totally confused.

"Oh, so it was there silver hummer I saw". I nodded. "Are you dating one of them? Wait let me guess your dating Tyler" she said excited ly.

"Ahhh, eww no! That's gross I think I just threw up a little in my mouth!" I said. Just the thought of that made me gag. Tyler was my brother! Of course no one at school knew that so I couldn't blame her but still.

"Just guessing...you're not dating Reid are you?" She asked.

"Stacie! That's even worse then Tyler!!" I shouted

"Sorry just asking. which one are you dating then I thought that Pogue and Caleb had girlfriends" I looked at her. She looked rather confused.

"Stac, I'm not dating any of them. They almost ran me over to day when I was walking back to the dorm so they offered me a ride" I explained knowing that she would blow up after hearing that.

"YOU WERE ALMOST HIT BY A CAR?? No, A HUMMER! Rachel, are you alright? Did you get hurt or anything?" She started spazzing. While she was driving was probably a bad time to tell her that.

"Stacie! Relax I'm okay! I'm fine calm down! I'm alive aren't I?" I shouted over her continuous spazzing.

"Right, promise you're okay?" she looked at me and I nodded. "Right, well here we are!" she pulled into a parking lot. I looked at the sign it read 'Nicky's'. Uh-oh, I looked at the clock, 6:45. Sure enough when I looked at the parking lot there parked two cars down from us was the silver hummer.

"Coming Rachel?" Stacie asked getting out of the car.

"Uh, Stacie can we go somewhere else tonight? Like _anywhere_ else but here?" I asked .

Stacie shook her head and laughed, "Why? Come on, it can't be that bad. And you've never been here so you don't know what it's like now get out of the car and lets go!" She said slamming her door. I took one last look at the silver hummer. Was I really going to let this affect my life? No, I Rachel May Simms was going to ignore it, while trying to ignore Reid all night.

I got out of the car and Stacie and I walked toward the door. The room was smoky and smelled of burn hamburgers and french fry oil. Stacie nudged my arm.

"Hey look Rach. You're boys are here!" Stacie said pointing to the four boys sitting at a table with to girls. The blonde must have been Sarah and the other one was Kate, she was in my American History Class. I had never met Sarah but Tyler had told me about her.

"Stacie, A they are not my boys and B we need to sit as far away from them as possible" I said starting to walk to a table on the other side of the room.

"Why?" she asked still standing in the same spot.

"I'll tell you when we sit down. We need to go before the see us!" I said pulling her arm toward an empty table, but it was to late, we had been spotted.

"Hey! Rach, you decided to come! And you brought a friend! Hi I'm Reid Garwin" he said putting his arm around me and sticking his hand out for Stacie to shake. I shrugged his arm off and pushed his arm out of the way before Stacie shook it.

"Rachel my name is Rachel, understood? And I did not come because you invited me. I told you I had plans tonight! I came here with Stacie and I'd appreciate it if you left us alone" I said angrily. Stacie looked slightly confused and Reid just looked as smug as ever.

"Why don't you ask your friend what she want's to do" Reid said looking at her smiling.

"Come on Rach, it's not gonna kill you!"Stacie said in her pleading voice.

"Yeah Rach you're not gonna die" Reid said winking at me.

"I told you my name is Rachel!" I said giving in and walking to the table.

"She gets to call you Rach!" Reid complained.

"I hate you though!" I retorted sitting down in the last empty seat, thankfully Reid was across the table.

I heard some one stifle a laugh from across the table. It was Pogue. "Is there something wrong?" I asked pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"Tyler's face got bright red when you sat next to him." Pogue laughed, putting his arm around Kate. That's when I realized I had sat next to Tyler. Normally it wouldn't have bothered us but in public places it was a tad awkward.

"Relax Tyler she's not going to eat you! Ya, didn't hurt her." Caleb laughed.

"So this is the girl who you guys almost hit today?" Sarah asked. "Hi, I'm Sarah." she stuck out her hand toward me.

"Rachel" I said politely shaking her hand.

"Hey Kate you wanna dance?" Pogue ask. She nodded and they left the table. Caleb and Sarah soon followed. Leaving Tyler, Stacie, Reid and I at the table. No one was talking.

"Hey look there's Stephen! We'll leave at 11 see ya later Rach." Stacie said getting up and leaving.

"No, Stacie...I ...Wait" but she was already at the front door. I was there alone with my brother who couldn't be my brother in public and this dude who kept trying to hit on me...this should be interesting I thought to myself.

"So Rach...el" he added after I glared at him. "How long have you been going to Spencer? I haven't seen you around."

"She's in our American History Class, Reid" Tyler said talking for the first time sense I had gotten there.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh, you wanna dance?" he asked. I was about to shout no when my phone went off. I had a new text message. I looked over at Stacie but she was currently making out with Stephen. I opened it.

From: Ty

Hey meet me in the SR at 11:00

From Ty? When did he have time to text me with out me noticing? Tyler was good.

"Hey who's Ty?" Reid asked now suddenly behind me.

"My brother" I replied with out thinking. Tyler took a quick glance at me.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Does he go to Spencer?" Reid asked.

"No he goes to LSU." I said .

"How you gonna meet him if he's all the way down there?" Reid asked.

"The SR is a chat room we made up. Would you stop being nosy?" I said annoyed...he didn't sit back down. He just stared at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"I thought we were going to dance" he said sticking out his hand.

"No, we're not" I said. I went to push his hand away but he caught my arm. I tried to pull away but he was stronger then me. "Reid, let me go I don't wanna dance." I said angrily still trying to free my arm.

"Come on babe just one dance." he pleaded. This was really pissing me off.

"No Reid! Now let me go!" I shouted.

"Not until you dance with me!" he said trying to drag me onto the dance floor.

"No Reid I don't want to! Ow, your hurting me!" I complained. He was really pulling hard. My eyes started to water. "Ouch Reid you're really hurting me!" I choked the tears back as a stray tear ran down my cheek. I was a damn baby, I shouldn't cry over this it didn't hurt that much.

"Reid! She said stop. Let her go!" Tyler said grabbing Reid's arm. Reid let go facing Tyler.

"What was that Baby Boy?" He said in a threatening tone.

"I said leave her alone. Obviously she doesn't wanna dance with you!" Tyler said in the same tone Reid had just used. This was scaring me. I took a few steps backward rubbing my arm where you could still see Reid hand print.

"Tyler, I swear if you're trying to-" Reid began but was cut off when Caleb came over.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked taking a position between Reid and Tyler.

"Tyler is trying to-" once again Reid was cut off.

"I WAS NOT REID!" Tyler shouted. I didn't notice how quiet it had become. Stacie, Sarah, and Kate were by me, Caleb and Pogue were holding Reid and Tyler away from each other, and I guess Stephen had left because he was no where to be seen.

"Reid man calm down, you don't wanna do anything _Stupid_!" Pogue said emphasizing the stupid part. I wondered if he meant use on Tyler...he wouldn't do that would he? Tyler and Reid were best friends, or that's what I had guessed from all the stories Tyler had told me.

"Whatever Tyler" Reid said shaking Caleb off and storming out the door.

"Reid, Wait. Damn it" Caleb said calling after him. He ran out after him with Sarah close behind.

"Maybe we should go to Kate" Pogue said letting go of Tyler and walking out the door. Tyler turned to me.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded looking down at my arm, the bruise was already starting to appear.

"Maybe we should go to Rach." Stacie said handing me my purse that was hanging on the back of my chair.

"Talk to you later Rachel" Tyler said leaving.

"What did he mean talk to you later?" Stacie asked on our way to the car. I was watching Tyler drive out of the parking lot. "Hello earth to Rachel! What did he mean talk to you later?" She asked again.

"He'll talk to me later? I don't know, in class maybe?" I said not really wanting to talk after the nights events. Stacie must have caught onto that because the rest of the car ride home was quiet. When I got back to the dorm I looked at the clock it was 10:30, earlier then expected. I felt bad about ruining everyone's night. I took a shower and told Stacie I was going to go for a walk and I'd probably just stay at my grandma's house. (Which was the place I told everyone I went when I really went home). She just nodded and I left to hopefully just sit and talk with Tyler

**A/N: There's the second chapter I hope you like it. I'm really getting into this story! I like where it's going I hope you do to. More Reviews would be absolutely lovely! Thanks a bunch**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I walked out of the building and sat on the bench outside. I looked around. Tyler usually picked me up when he wanted to talk. That's when I spotted it. The black Saturn Veu sat in the farthest parking spot of the Winchester buildings parking lot. We had chosen that parking spot because it was just outside viewing range of the window from my dorm room so if Stacie was watching she would just see me turn the corner and she wouldn't ask any questions. Because contrary to popular belief...ha who am I kidding, she was the noisiest person I knew! I loved her but she always had to know everything.

Now I know what your thinking. Tyler has a hummer not a Veu. He bought the Veu as a Christmas present to himself when he was 16. This way he could pick me up with out being noticed because seriously how many people do you know who have a silver hummer?

"Hey Ty" I said slipping into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut.

"Hey Rach" that's all he said to me the rest of the trip home. This was odd for Tyler. Maybe it was just what happened tonight. I was normally very talkative around me, but sometimes we shared the same moods. He must not have wanted to talk about what happened at Nicky's an hour ago.

When we got to our house we used the back entrance. Tyler would have been aloud to use the front and just drive up our front driveway that was clean and presentable but I was with him so he had to use the back dirt road marked hidden drive. I always felt bad for that. We entered the door to the kitchen and walked into the food pantry. Hidden behind a shelf of soups was the staircase that lead up to my bedroom, which is where Tyler and I went to talk.

I sat on my bed and Tyler sat in the seat at my desk. He still hadn't said anything to me. He just looked out the window which looked out on an inclosed outdoor garden. I figured I was going to have to start talking.

"I'm sorry Tyler" I said quietly.

"For what?"he asked breaking his gaze out the window.

"For everything that happened today. For your fight with Reid. I know you two are really close. I really didn't know we were going to go to Nicky's and if I did I swear I wouldn't have gone. I mean it's all my fault and-" I rambled.

Tyler cut me off, "Rachel! None of that is your fault! Reid and I argue like that all the time. If I wouldn't have taken a short cut through the parking lot today none of this would have happened. I can't believe I almost hit you! You absolutely promise your okay?" he asked coming over to sit next to me.

"You sound like Stacie when I told her. She started flipping out and almost drove directly to the hospital." I said. "I'm fine, I promise." I added when he wouldn't stop looking at me.

"He really likes you, you know." He said looking back out the window.

"Who?" I asked though I had a pretty good idea who he meant.

"Reid. When you got out of the car he wouldn't stop talking about you. He kept asking us if we knew anything about you" He turned to face me. He was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I've never seen him act like this before. You don't like him though..do you?" he asked.

"Tyler! Okay, A that's gross, B I wouldn't date him anyway, that would ruin everything, and C he's the biggest flirt in the school!" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Right." He looked down at the tattered old comforter on my bed.

"Tyler what's up? You're never this quiet" I said. He was starting to worry me. The only other time I had ever seen him like this was when we were 5.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting in my room minding my own business, not that I really had any other choice. There were guests over and I had to pretend like I didn't exist. That wasn't hard when it was my parents friends over. They were all old and no fun anyway. And usually they would send my brother Tyler to "play somewhere else" and he would come up here and we would hang out. But Tyler's friends were over today. It was nice and sunny out and I could hear Tyler and his friends outside playing an laughing. Where was I cooped up inside pretending I wasn't there. How unfair was that? I was laying on my bed just listening to them pretending I was down there playing when I heard them run into the kitchen. I walked down the steps to try and listen through the secret door that lead to my room. Only my family knew about it so it was pretty safe. I placed my ear against the door and listened._

"_Hey you guys lets go play jungle in the garden" I heard Tyler say. His voice was easiest to pick out because I lived with him._

"_I wanna be the lion!" said another voice. Most likely Caleb, his voice was pretty easy to pick out too._

"_Pogue can be the monkey since he's already eating a banana!" said another voice. This must have been Reid because I knew for a fact it wasn't Caleb or Tyler and why would Pogue talk about him self like that?_

"_Do I get to climb things?" A 3__rd__ voice asked. Pogue._

"_That's what monkeys do Pogue!"Caleb said. _

"_Tyler you can be the ...uhm...what do you wanna be?" Reid asked._

"_I'll be the tiger. Reid you can be the snake!" Tyler said excitedly._

"_Okay! Lets go guys!" Caleb said. I heard there footsteps walk out to the garden. Wanting to watch there game I ran back up to my room and opened the window, extremely quietly. They played for about and hour. Pogue was climbing all the trees in the yard, Caleb and Tyler were crawling around on all fours roaring and pretending to fight with each other, and Reid was wiggling around. Suddenly, with out warning, Reid looked up as the window and saw me. I quickly ran to the other side of my room as far away from the window I could get._

"_Who was that?" I heard him ask Tyler. _

"_Who was who?" Tyler asked._

"_Up there I saw a girl in the window" He said._

"_Uhh, probably my mom." he said quickly "come on you guys lets play tag in the front yard" Tyler said attempting to change the subject._

"_No! She was to little to be your mom! Let's go find out who it was!" Reid said._

"_NO! It was no one! Lets go play tag you guys!" Tyler said. _

"_I wanna know who she was!" _

"_She was no one!"_

"_TYLER NO SECRETS!" Reid screamed._

"_GO HOME REID!" Tyler shouted. Everyone was really quiet. Reid and Tyler were best friends they never fought. And Tyler NEVER kicked Reid out._

"_Tyler that wasn't very nice" Caleb said._

"_Fine! Maybe I will leave! I'm never coming back!" Reid screamed as he ran inside so he could go home._

"_Maybe we should go home too. See you later Tyler" Pogue said. _

"_Bye Tyler" Caleb and Pogue left too._

_A few moments later I heard my door open I was sitting at my desk practicing my writing because I had nothing better to do. Tyler was the only one who ever came in my room besides Anna, but she only came into my room for school and to feed me. Anna usually warned me of her presents. I turned around to see Tyler sitting on my bed._

"_I'm sorry Tyler. I didn't think he would see me. I didn't mean it!" apologized._

_Tyler looked at me, "It's not your fault I shouldn't have brought them into the garden."_

"_You guys always play there!" I said._

"_Whatever" I looked at him. He looked really sad._

"_Are you mad at Reid?" I asked_

"_No" _

"_Is Reid mad at you?"_

"_I guess"_

"_Are you mad at me?" Tyler shrugged and looked out the window. "I said I was sorry! I really am I didn't mean for you two to fight!" He shrugged again. " You know what Tyler! I said I was sorry you could at least say okay!" I said angrily. He just shrugged again. "Why aren't you talking? You always talk to me." He shrugged again. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my desk. If he wasn't going to talk neither was I. We sat like that for a few hours until Anna came up and gave me my dinner. Tyler went downstairs. _

**End Flashback**

That's when it hit me. The fight. That's why Tyler was so quiet. He told me they fight all the time but he must have been lying.

"Tyler. I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" I said.

"What's all your fault? You didn't do anything!" he said confused.

"The fight with Reid! You were fighting over me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" I explained.

"Rachel! I told you it was my fault. He thought I was trying to... steal you." We both made a face at that.

"But you were still fighting over me! You're always really upset after a fight with Reid. And I always cause the fights too! It's al my fault" I said barring my face in my pillow. And laying down on the bed.

"Rach, that's crazy! You don't cause them! And that wasn't a big fight!... The one when we were five was worse" he added softly.

"That one was about me too!" I said.

"Rachel! Your being ridiculous! It's not your fault Reid and I will be talking again in the morning." he said, "I'm going to turn in" he pointed at the digital alarm clock on my makeshift night stand that was actually a huge cutting board on a bunch of empty shoe boxes. I hadn't realized it was almost 2:30 in the morning.

"Night Tyler" I said pulling myself under my covers.

"Night Rachel" he gave me a hug and left the room. Within a few minuets I fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay so I added the flashback seen to make it longer but I really like it. Would you like to see more flashbacks of when they were younger? Please Review and give me your input, I love to hear from you!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

The weekend went relatively smoothly. When I got back to my dorm on Saturday Stacie said Reid had come by looking for me. She just told him that I was out. Sunday Stacie and I went to Boston to shop a little...and to hide from Reid. Sadly it was Monday and I would have to go back to school today. My first class of the day was American History...just my luck right?

I walked into the class room and looked around. Pogue and Caleb were sitting in a corner talking with Tyler but Reid was no where to be seen maybe it was my lucky day? I sat down at my desk and pulled out my notebook opening to the page where I left off. We were learning the history of Massachusetts...original people we got on the school board here. Since I was really early I pulled out the book I was currently reading. It was The Secret Garden and it had to be my 8th time reading it but I liked it. I felt I could relate to some of the characters...sort of.

"Whatcha reading?" someone said pulling the book out of my hands...Reid.

"Hey! Give it back Reid! I was reading that!" I said trying to grab my book but he pulled it away to quickly and I tripped over the leg of my chair and fell flat on my face.

"You okay?" He asked extending his arm to help me up. I refused the arm and grabbed my book stuffing it safely into my backpack.

"I'd be fine if you would leave me alone!" I said angrily sitting back down in my seat.

"Reid come over here!" Tyler called.

"Talk to you later babe!" Reid said winking at me.

"Not likely." I spat. As Reid walked toward my brother and his two other fiends I silently thanked Tyler.

"Okay class If you could please take your seats?" called the teacher from the front of the class room. "We're going to start a project that will be due in 3 weeks. Since we're studying the history of Massachusetts I will assign groups and each group will pick a town to do and they will create a project including a 5 minute speech, visual aids, a power point, facts, historical dates, and current news about the town or city. Now, I have already placed you into groups and there will be absolutely NO switching. Once everyone has there group you will pick a place to do and tell me and by then class should be over." He explained. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, this was not going to turn out well.

"Okay class please stay in your seat until I'm done calling all the groups. Our first group is Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Pogue Perry, and Rachel Simms" I think my heart stopped for a few seconds. I couldn't work with them! That would be way to much contact and someone would figure something out! I could feel myself sinking in my chair. This could not be happening to me! And there was no switching aloud! Oh no!

"Hey Rachel, get over here!" I heard Reid call. I sunk lower in my chair.

"Rachel! Come on" Reid was walking toward me. Why me? Why did I have to get put in this group? "Hey Rachel you're in our group come on we're over there. He went to grab my hand but stopped as soon as he touched it and just kind of patted it. "Come on Rach!" he said.

I reluctantly got up and followed him over to where Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue were sitting. Everyone was looking at me when I sat down. It was awkward.

"So..." I said trying to get them to stop staring at me. It was getting rather annoying and I was starting to become self-conscious."What do you guys want for our town?"I asked.

"Boston?" Pogue offered. Reid made a face. Tyler glared at me, that was odd.

"Okay how about Salem?" Caleb said. Reid made another face. Tyler was still glaring so I glared right back.

"Well then Reid what do you want to do?" Tyler asked finally ending our glaring war.

"Well it's kind of obvious what town I wanna do. Like I always say, why go somewhere else when you can get the grade and not have to go anywhere?" Reid said. Tyler went back to glaring.

"Reid you've never said that" Pogue said. Reid shrugged.

"What do you want?" I finally asked as the glaring was getting on my nerves.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." He said in an acidic voice. Why was he mad at me? What did I do?

"Are you two okay? Tyler you've been glaring at her the entire time. What'd you do Rachel?" Caleb asked.

"I believe it's just being in close proximity with me...maybe he meant to hit me yesterday?" I said angrily. I couldn't tell if this was fake anger or real anger but I decided to play along anyway.

"I'm sure he didn't" Caleb said. Looking from Tyler to me then back.

"No I just don't like having a girl in the group." Tyler said. So that's what was wrong! Tyler didn't want me in the group because we would end up having to work at our house! Don't ask me how I got that out of me being a girl...maybe it's a twin thing but I'm almost 99% sure that's what he meant.

"Sorry next time I'll remember to change my gender!" I spat back.

"You do that" he retorted. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were utterly confused at this point.

"It doesn't matter now. We can't change groups" Pogue said.

"Yeah" Reid said putting his arm around me. I saw Tyler's angry eyes flit toward Reid and then to his arm draped around me.

"Maybe I could get it changed for sexual harassment"I said pushing Reid away from me. He didn't have much balance and he flew off the chair. All 3 guys laughed, I glared.

"Whatever babe you know you love me" he said getting back into his chair. I KNOW NO SUCH THING!! That little...wow he has gray eyes. They're really nice...Woah! Rachel, what are you doing? Falling for your brother's best friend? I shook my head and rubbed my temples as if to erase that thought.

"Rachel are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache." I smiled. Caleb was actually a nice person. Not to say that I didn't think he was but Tyler's descriptions never did his friendliness justice.

"Right anyway you guys I think we should get back to the project." Pogue intervened.

"Right so what town are we going to research?" I asked..

"I already told you guys what town we should do!" Reid complained. He sounded 4 I half expected him to throw himself on the floor kicking and screaming.

"Where was that?" Tyler asked.

"Ipswich, we want to get it so no one else find out about-"Reid said

"The mayor's underground tunnel" Caleb cut off probably saying the first thing that came to his mind. I knew they were talking about the power and using, but Caleb didn't know that I knew so of course his first reaction would be to hid it. I guess Tyler was right when he said Reid was the one in the group most likely to tell the secret.

"An underground tunnel?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, keep that to yourself" Caleb said, glaring at Reid. I just laughed an shook my head. Boys were so stupid. Tyler stamped on my foot under he table.

"Ouch!"I said glaring at Tyler.

"What's going on with you two?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing" Tyler and I said at the same time. I'm sure this looked suspicious but right now I was to mad at Tyler to care. I understand that he didn't want me in his group, heck I didn't want to be in the group either, but seriously he didn't have to break my toes!

"Right" was all Caleb said.

"Is there a problem over here?" asked our teacher coming over to our group. We all shook our head no. "Good, then what town would you like?" he asked.

"Ipswich" Pogue said. Our teacher nodded and walked to the next group. Pogue turned to us "Tyler, Rachel stop acting like a bunch of 3 year olds. We're stuck in this group whether you like it or not so at least_ try_ to act your age." he said glaring at both of us. We nodded and finally the bell rang. I flew out the door as fast as I could to avoid confrontation. This was not going to go over well.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. Sorry it took so long to update...my bad. Hopefully it will get more interesting now.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I spent all last week trying my best to avoid the Sons of Ipswich...unsuccessfully of course because we had to work on our project every day in History, damn teacher. I did try though, I rarely talked, unless they were doing something stupid in class (which was pretty regularly), I hadn't been home to talk to Tyler since the day he'd almost hit me, and I hid from all of them on other parts of the campus. See? I was trying, or maybe I was just being stupid.

"So guys We have to start meeting outside of class to finish this" Pogue said. I internally cringed. This was going to completely ruin the little progress I had made this week by ignoring them. "Whose house are we going to?" everyone looked around. Not Tyler's, not Tyler's, not Tyler's. I silently prayed.

"Tyler, your house is big enough. Why don't we all meet there?" Caleb asked.

"No!" Tyler and I said at the same time. The four guys turned their heads to look at me.

"Why can't we just meet at the library or something?" I ask angrily.

"Because everyone is going to meet at the library and I need it to be quiet when I'm writing a report." Caleb said.

"Then lets work at you're house" I replied. I instantly knew this was a bad suggestion when all four boys gave me the same disbelieving look. "Sorry just a suggestion" I sunk down in my seat.

"What's wrong with Tyler's house? His is the biggest" Pogue said. Reid tried to stifle a laugh. "What Reid"

"That's what she said..." The 4 boys burst into laughter. I meant to roll my eyes but I couldn't help laughing too.

"Fine, I guess we can meet at my house today after school" Tyler said oh so conveniently avoiding my glare.

" Good it's all settled then" Pogue said " see you guys ...and girl" he added looking at me. What a dork. "After school"

I really didn't want to go to Tyler's house after school. Wow was I that secluded that I couldn't even call it my home?...Yeah. Anyway, I knew my mom was going to be home and she was like 10 times worse then my dad. This should go over well...a few seconds later the bell rang and I shot from the classroom before I realized that I could no longer ignore them like I had been...this should be fun.

"So you're actually going to Tyler Simm's, _The_ Tyler Simm's, House?" Stacie asked for what had to be the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and gave her a half disbelieving half annoyed look, she got my drift. "Sorry Rach, it's just exciting! I mean he's gotta be the hottest single dude in our grade!" She said. I wrinkled my nose. Even though we were publicly siblings the thought of my brother being hot to anyone was still weird.

"Oh come on! You can't honestly say if he asked you out you wouldn't date him." she said flopping herself on her bed

" No I would not date him. I don't think he'd ask me out either. And since when do you care about hot guys you have a boyfriend"I said putting my history book in my backpack.

"Not anymore the other night at Nicky's Stephen and I broke up." She said nonchalantly.

"What?! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I broke up with him. He brought me shopping that day to apologize for cheating on me with Leeane Majors. I broke up with him that night" she sounded fine. I gave her a questioning look "I'm fine really." she assured me "Now go you're gonna be late." I rolled my eyes grabbing my back pack and headed out the door.

I got down to the front door of my dorm building reaching for my wallet to get money out to take the bus when a strong arm grabbed my shoulder. I let out a small scream and spun around to face whoever it was who grabbed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sourly this was the last person I wanted to see.

"I thought you could use a ride to Tyler's" he said giving me one of his flirty smirks.

"I was going to take the bus Reid. I'm a big girl I can do that." I said shaking his hand off my arm.

"Come on Rachy It's just a ride it's not going to kill you" He said looking at me with those pretty gray eyes...NO RACHEL they're not pretty geez.

"Rachel! My name is Rachel, Reid!" Not Rach, not Rachy, or any other stupid nickname you're thinking about giving me. Rachel!" I said.

"Okay, _Rachel_, let me give you a ride please?" he asked. I had to blink a little he actually looked serious despite the mocking of my name.

"Whose going to take me home?" I asked. Why was I giving into this? I was going to regret this later.

"Well I could do that to...if you want" He said in that uncharacteristic serious voice.

NO NO NO!!! "Okay Reid. Where's your Car?" I said. What was I doing? I was going to regret this.

"Right out side here" He smiled all the cockiness back in his voice as he slung his arm around my shoulder. We began making our way outside while a group of girls made their way inside. The tall blonde in the middle giggled and waved at Reid. He clicked his tongue and winked in response. I know that shouldn't of affected me, I mean I didn't like Reid, but all of a sudden I wanted to rip the blonde's hair out of her stupid little head. I shrugged his arm off and walked to his car.

"You okay Rachy-el?" he asked climbing into the drivers seat. I just nodded looking out the window as he started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. He tried to keep me in conversation but I wasn't exactly in the mood. I was still trying to figure out why I wanted to rip the blonde's hair out. I mean I didn't lie Reid... did I? ...no not a chance.

The front entrance to our house was really nice. I hadn't seen it in a while but it didn't look like it had changed since I had moved to Spencer. I guessed Pogue and Caleb were already there seeing as there was a silver car and a smallish yellow motorbike thing sitting next to Tyler's silver Hummer. Reid parked next to Caleb's car. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car...bring on the torture.

"You okay Babe?" Reid asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Reid what did I say about Nicknames?" I asked glaring at him.

"Right, sorry Rachel" He replied putting his arm around me again. I shook it off and proceeded to the front door. She knocked twice and waited.

"Just walk in, Tyler doesn't care" Reid said opening the door. I stood there for a moment or two then followed Reid inside.

"Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, where are you we're here"Reid called. It was weird to be in this part of the house. I was actually scared.

"Uhh yeah. We're in the library here" I heard Tyler call. Reid started walking toward the door I was still taking it all it.

"You coming?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah" I silently followed hi. What if my mom saw me? What would she say? Would I get in trouble? Would Tyler get in trouble?

"You can sit down if you want" someone said. I looked around to see all 4 boys sitting in comfy looking reading chairs, staring at me.

"Oh uhh, yeah" I sat on the wooden stool that was near Tyler's seat.

"Okay so I can do the Speech, Pogue you can do the visual aids, Rachel can do the power point, and Tyler and Reid, you two can do the current events." Caleb said taking charge. Funny in school that was more of Pogue's role during group projects.

"Tyler working with me so I don't tell anyone about the mayor's underground tunnel right?" Reid joked. I couldn't help but smile as the sons laughed. That's when I heard it. The end I was going to be shot. Probably in the face.

"Tyler sweety?" her acid-sweet voice called. _'Please let me die quickly'_ I thought. Them braced myself, this was not going to be pretty. "Tyler would you guys like some- dear lord!" she exclaimed seeing me I sucked in what was probably going to be my last breath, I was done for. "Uhm, Tyler may I see you in the kitchen?" she asked still looking at me.

"Uhh, mom this is Rachel Simms. She's working with us on a project for history."Tyler said looking from our mom to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Simms" I smiled kindly even though I felt like throwing up. Her face twitched into one of hose sour smiles you get after trying to eat an entire lemon.

"Charmed I'm sure. Now Tyler in the kitchen" she finally took her gaze off of me giving Tyler a stern look. Tyler silently got up and followed Mom to the kitchen I reminded myself to apologize later.

"That was weird." Reid said putting his feet on the coffee table, oh if my mom ever saw him do that.

"Have you met her before Rachel?"Pogue asked I shook my head.

"Weird anyway, do you have a laptop to start the power point?" Caleb asked. I nodded pulling the HP out of my backpack. This laptop was my baby, it took me a whole summer of working at McDonald's and Wendy's to afford this. Tyler offered to buy it for me but I refused it felt better to work for it.

We worked in silence for a few minutes, Caleb looking stuff up on the internet, Pogue scribbling something in a notebook, and Reid reading the news paper, well the comics so I guess that wasn't really working but hey. The background of Ipswich was rather boring considering I had learned all this from Tyler when he learned he had the power, but I pretended to look things up for Ried, Pogue, and Caleb. It wasn't that long before Tyler came in carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey what'd you get in trouble for baby boy?" Reid asked tossing the sports section of the news paper onto the coffee table.

"I didn't call about some weird award my dad just got or something" he lied. "Want cookies?" he asked the question to everyone but was looking at me. That meant only one thing; I was dead-meat.

"Excuse me Tyler, could you help me with something really quickly?" my mom said coming into the room. She took a quick glance at me then back to Tyler.

"Mom I just got back I have to work on my part of the project." he whined. It made him sound like a 4 year old but my parents were notorious for giving him everything he wanted and I think I knew what he wanted right now...

"I could help you Mrs. Simms. I'm set on my part of the project if you want help with something." I offered politely, was I suicidal?

"Oh of course Rachel thank you, come on" ... funny that was the first time she's thanked me for something my entire life. I told you I was hated.

We left the library and walked into the Kitchen where the charade abruptly ended.

"You little whore" she looked at me with daggers. "Do you like Reid that much that you forced your way into their group? You realize this could ruin the ENTIRE plan?"

"It wasn't my choice! The teacher choose the groups. And I don't like Reid! That's disgusting!" I said angrily.

"Liar, you are a weaseling little bitch! Are you trying to bum money off them?" She almost shouted

"No! I make my own money! I have been since I turned 15! No thanks to you." I glared. How could she accuse me of being a bitch when the was shouting at me for doing a school project with them?

"You are an ungrateful little-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because I cut her off.

"Ungrateful? Seriously? If I reported the things you've done to me to the police you and dad would be arrested for child abuse in a heartbeat!" She stood there staring at me for a second, both of our breathing heavy from arguing.

"Get out of my house" she said quietly. Now it was my turn to stare. "Are you deaf? I said get out" I didn't wait for her to say anything else I turned and left the room. I walked into the library to collect my things and leave.

"Rachel are you okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah-" my voice came out thick . I hadn't realized I was crying. I cleared my throat and began again "Yeah, but I need to go. I'll talk to you guys later." I swung my bag over my shoulder then headed toward the door. Reid stepped in front of me.

"You want a ride back to school?" He asked.

"No Reid, I need to be alone right now" the tears were back in my throat...Joy.

"Come on I'll just take you home and then come back here. I won't even talk in the car!" he complained.

"No Reid! I'm going to take the bus now move." I pushed him out of the way and walked out to the foyer. Behind me I heard my mom walk into the library. I stopped to listen quickly.

"What happened to Rachel" Caleb asked.

"Yeah she came in here crying" Reid said.

"Did something happen?" Pogue asked.

"She got a phone call about her room mate or something. Would you boys like more cookies?" she asked shaking the subject off. Who's the lying bitch now? I stormed out of the house and to the nearest bus stop.

**Author's Note: So there you go! That has to be the longest chapter I have EVER written...Well I hope you like it! Remember to Review!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey I'm going shopping wanna come?" Stacie asked me. She'd been worried about me since I came home in tears and I wouldn't tell her what happened. I shook my head.

"Come on shopping always cheers me up" She put on a really dorky smile which did make me smile but that's it. My phone buzzed. It was a text Message.

From: Ty

Hey Nicky's it'll only be me

"Hey actually" I said as Stacie grabbed her purse. "Do you think you could give me a ride to Nicky's?" I asked.

"You want food? We can stop there" she said.

"No! I mean, I'm hungry, but I want to be alone. Sorry." I said

"Oh" I could see the hurt in her face. "Yeah sure"

The ride to Nicky's was silent. It was bugging her, a lot. I should probably just tell her...or make something up.

"It was my mom, she pretty much just cut off my supply to everything once I turn 18 it's nothing" I said. It was the truth with out actually telling her the truth.

"Aww I'm sorry sweety. Is that why you're going to Nicky's? To get a job?" she asked. It seemed like a good excuse so I just nodded as she pulled into the parking lot. I got out and headed inside. It was still filled with smoke but not as many people were in here. I scanned the room for Tyler not seeing him.

"In the back" a voice said in my ear as someone pushed past me, Tyler. I followed him to a table in the far corner. Where we both sat down.

"I'm sorry Rach" were the first words out of his mouth. "I wanted to stand up to her I tried but it's Mom. Standing up the her is easier said then done. I mean for me anyway. You're a pro at it. God I'm such a woos. I'm really sorry. What happened though? Why did you leave crying? Did she hurt you? I may not like standing up to her but I swear if she hit you I'm going to go and punch her in the face!" He ranted.

"Tyler, I'm fine. It was just a fight." I assured him. He remained un convinced."Really Ty! It was nothing! She called me a bitch and I told her I could report her to the police for child abuse and then she told me to get out so I did." I summarized.

"Really?" I nodded "Okay. You know he was really worried about you" he said changing the topic. I had a felling I knew who he was talking about but I asked anyway.

"Who?" He looked at me telling me my guess was right.

"Reid. He likes you Rach, a lot. More than he's liked anyone actually. I've never seen him act like that. Ever! He really cares" He went on. I didn't want to hear this I knew he liked me, and Tyler was wrong it wasn't any different then when he liked any other girl. It was Reid Freaking Garwin, the boy couldn't change if he tried.

"No! Tyler, he doesn't like me. He likes the idea of me. Just like he likes the idea of any girl in the school. He's Reid, he can't change. It's not possible" I said.

"I think your wrong. Rachel, do you realize ever since we started middle school Reid said he's never going to prom with someone? That way he can just have fun with a lot of girls" I rolled my eyes, that was such a Reid response. Tyler continued, "Today after you left Caleb and Pogue were talking about going shopping with Kate and Sarah to get their tux's and do you know what Reid said?" he paused looking at me.

"I don't wanna look like a penguin?" I offered.

"No! He said. I think I might ask Rachel." Tyler said looking at me. "You _are_ different, whether you want to admit it or not. He likes you Rach, a lot."

"What if I don't want to go to prom with Reid?" I asked.

"Rachel you're not marrying the guy!" Tyler said "It's just a dance!"

"Prom is not just a dance" I said.

"Maybe for girls but think about it? It's Reid what's the worst that could happen?" I gave him a look. "Okay true it's Reid but still Rach."

"Tyler do you realize Mom flipped when she thought I was after Reid today? If I go with him to prom she'd probably shoot me!" I said.

"Rachel, Mom's not going to know, it's just a dance" Tyler said.

"Okay A, how is Mom not going to find out, and B if it's just a Dance who are you going with?" I asked tuning the conversation around. He glanced at the front of the room then back at me.

"Rach, Mom's not going to find out because I'm not going to Prom." He said.

"Tyler, you just spent like 20 minutes trying to convince me to go to prom with Reid Garwin. The only way I'm going with him, if he asks me because there is no way I'm going to ask him, is if you go to prom too." I stated.

"I'm not going Rachel" he said "Do you want a ride back to campus?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I told Stacie I'd call her when I was done." I said as I took out my phone. She was probably going to be pissed that It was so quick but I figured I'd just go shopping with her and everything would be fine.

"Hello?" she answered on the 1st ring. That was weird. Usually I'd have to call then text then call again.

"Hi, It's Rach I'm done can you come pick me up or do you want me to take the bus?" Tyler stared at me incredulously. I made a face at him and he shook his head waved and left.

"I can pick you up I'm right-"she gasped "I'm right outside, just come out" she said angrily then clicked her phone shut. That was odd. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out side to see Tyler pulling out of the parking lot. Stacie's White Taurus was sitting right next to an empty space. I climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"How was the interview?" she said coldly.

I gave her a questioning look then responded, "Fine?"

"Liar, You met up with Tyler didn't you?" She accused. How did she know that?

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You ask me to take you to Nicky's then Tyler pulls in right after us and goes in just after you then he comes out like 2 seconds before you! Come on Rachel I'm not stupid? How could you! You knew I liked him!" She started shouting.

"Stacie! Okay A you pretty much just admitted to stalking me, B I didn't even knew you liked Tyler I only just found out you were single a few hours ago, and C I don't like Tyler!" I said

"If you don't like Tyler then why did you meet up with him? And don't you dare tell me it was to work on you're project because that is a load of CRAP! I want the Truth Rachel." she said the last part quieter then the rest. I couldn't tell her the truth I wasn't aloud. Although my mom did piss me off and maybe telling one person wouldn't be to terribly bad...as long as that person promised not to tell ANYONE.

"The truth?" I asked she nodded. I took a deep breath and began. "Stacie you have to promise not to tell ANYONE this I'm serious like If my parents found out I told you I will die. Not kidding." she nodded again "I'm Tyler's twin sister" she looked at me first confused then her expression turned angry.

"I said the truth Rachel! That's not funny!" she shouted.

"Stacie that is the truth! Haven't you ever thought it was weird how Tyler and I look almost exactly alike? And how both of our last names are Simms? And guess where I go every time I say I'm going to my grandma's, that's right Stacie I go to talk to Tyler!" I explained.

"So you really twins?" it was my turn to nod. "Rachel, why don't you tell anyone this? You're related to one of the most popular guys on campus! You're related to a Son of Ipswich...You're a Daughter of Ipswich!!" she squealed.

"Stacie NO! I can't tell anyone my parents hate me. The Ipswich families are only suppose to have a son that's it NO GIRLS. That's why no one is aloud to know about me. I'm an oddity!" I said.

"You're not an oddity you're a Daughter of Ipswich you could have exactly what they have and you settle for being a fly on the wall?" she asked unbelieving.

"I'm am an oddity! Only Son's get the..." I had to pause I almost told her about the power. Yes I was fine with having her know I was related to them but the power? Well that was a different story. "The title, only the Son's get it. And what if I like being a fly on the wall?" I said defensively hopping to change the subject.

"You know what's wrong with being a fly on the wall Rachel...so you really don't like Tyler?" she asked again.

"Eww Stac, I just told you he's my brother then you ask me if I like him? Gross, so are we going shopping or what? I asked.

"Yeah lets go shopping...Prom dresses?" she asked I groaned. Here we go again.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! I wanted to get the next chapter up for you guys really quickly so here you go. I hope you like it!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

"So who are you two going to ask to Prom?" Pogue asked Tyler and Reid during class while we were suppose to be working on our history project. I rolled my eyes hiding behind my laptop.

"I don't think I'm going" Tyler said. I cocked a knowing eyebrow at him...he ignored it.

"Come on man it's our senior year! You can't not go to prom! It's our time man!" Reid winked at Tyler. I rolled my eyes ...again. I think I knew what that wink meant...now there was NO way I was going with Reid.

"I don't like the whole getting dressed up to stand around listening to a bunch of crappy music." he stated.

"Dude, your going" Caleb said. "Hey Pogue you're going with Kate and Sarah when they go shopping to get their dresses right? Sarah said something about picking out tuxes then too." Pogue nodded. "Good I don't think I could go shopping with those two alone. Anyway back to Tyler, you're going."

"Caleb, I'm not going." Tyler said turning back to the newspaper in his hand.

"You went to the dance last October." Pogue said.

"Yeah to help Caleb and protect Sarah."he explained. Caleb, Reid, and Pogue all took a quick glance at me then back to Tyler. I buried my head in my laptop not wanting to get involved in this crap again. I guess they guys had figured I'd missed that because they went on talking.

"But Tyler this is Prom. I'm sure I could find you a chick if you wanted one." Reid said. God these guys acted like girls when it came to prom.

"Reid you have to get yourself a girl first." Tyler said. I internally cringed... _'thank's a lot Tyler!_' I thought.

"Oh yeah, Hey Rach wanna go to prom with me?" Reid asked putting his arm around me.

I pushed his arm off me saying "Reid, 1 don't touch me, 2 how many times do I have to tell you my name is Rachel, and 3 no."

"Oh come on Rach-el you know you wanna go with me" he winked at me.

"Reid, I'm gonna say this slow for you so you understand. Noooo" I said.

"Why not Rachel?" he whined. He sounded 5 years old I just rolled my eyes and went back to the power point I was working on. The period soon finished and I left the classroom as soon as possible.

The cafeteria was crowded when Stacie and I got there.

"So where do you wanna sit?" Stacie asked looking around the room. "That table over there is open," she said pointing to a table with an empty milk carton and a ½ eaten apple on it. I looked at her. "Okay, what about...is that Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms calling to you?" she asked pointing at a table in the back corner. Sure enough there they were my brother and his best friend calling us over to their table.

"Unfortunately. Let's go see what the want." I said dragging Stacie with me. There was no way I was going to sit there with out someone I could actually talk to.

When we got to the table there were two seats between Reid and Tyler. Stacie elbowed me in the arm looking at Tyler. I knew she would be pissed at me if I sat next to him so unfortunately I had to sit by Reid. We sat down looking at the boys expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Reid Garwin. I don't believe we've met" Reid said reaching over me to kiss Stacie's hand. What a pig. I rolled my eyes.

"Stacie Miller. I'm Rachel's room mate, we met at Nicky's a while ago," she said eyeing her had as he kissed it.

"Oh yeah I remember you, the pretty one." Reid winked at her. Once again out of no where I felt the same anger that I had felt toward the blond girl the day we did our project at Tyler's house. I needed to stop this I couldn't like Reid...I wouldn't like him.

"So Rachel, change your mind yet?" Reid asked me putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Reid I already said no" I took a bite of my pizza angrily.

"Come on! It's just Prom" he said. Just Prom? He did realize he was talking to a girl right?

"Reid I don't wanna go with you. End of conversation. Ask me again and you'll be seeing stars for the rest of your life." I threatened.

"So who are you going with Tyler?" Stacie asked hopefully.

"Uhh I'll probably just go alone if I even go at all" Tyler shrugged.

"Oh, that's cool" Stacie said. I was pretty sure I was the only one who could detect the disappointment in her voice. Over the last couple days I had surprisingly warmed up to the idea of Stacie liking Tyler. True it was still weird, but now that she knew we were brother and sister she knew how to regulate what she said.

"How about you Stac, who you going with?" Reid asked...I WILL NOT GET JEALOUS! I screamed at myself. It was Reid Garwin for crying out loud! And I already said no to his offer so there was no point in liking him...although he was probably going to ask again and then I could say- NO Rachel! NO! Gah now I'm talking to myself.

"Rachel are you okay?" Tyler asked looking past Stacie to me.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," I said. "Just a little out of it today." I smiled back continuing to eat my pizza.

"So anyway Stacie who you going with?" Reid asked again.

"Oh uhh, I don't know. I don't think the person who I wanna ask is going to want to go with me" she said shyly...funny this was the first time I'd ever seen her act like this. She must really like Tyler.

"Oh I'm sure any guy you ask would love to go with you" Reid said. Once again the green-eyed monster flared through me.

"Yeah" Tyler agreed. Stacie instantly perked up, but again, I think I was the only one who noticed.

"So Rachel back to us. What time am I picking you up?" Reid asked.

"Never Reid! I'm not going with you!" Said angrily. How could I get so jealous of him one minute and then hate him the next? Gah guys were so complicated! "I'll see you back at the room Stacie." I got up and walked away, leaving the 5 of them behind.

**Author's Note: Okay guys sorry this chapter is so short and sorry it REALLY sucks but it's pretty much just a filler chapter. Reviews would be lovely.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

We were meeting at Caleb's house today to work on our project. I wouldn't have known that unless I had seen Reid this morning at breakfast. He had come up behind me and said something along the lines of 'Caleb's house at 3:00 babe' then he kissed my cheek and walked off. It took everything I had to not run after him and beat the crap out of him, but I was successful and Reid is perfectly fine...just really annoying.

I had borrowed Stacie's car today because she wasn't feeling good today so she wasn't going to go anywhere. The directions I had gotten from Tyler were pretty good, but Caleb's house was really big so I was kind of scared to go in. I sat in the driveway for a good 5 minutes before I gathered up enough courage to shut the car off let alone get out. I had no clue why I was so nervous. I mean it was just a house and all of my friends were inside...woah...not friends, we're not friends. I finally got out of the car and headed for the door.

I had only just got up to it when it opened and Reid and Tyler were standing there. It looked like they were about to come outside.

"Uhh, hi," I said smiling awkwardly.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we were just coming out to see if you were okay you pulled in the driveway like 10 minutes ago" Reid added.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking"I said.

"Okay, well come on in Babe!" Reid said pulling me by the hand.

"Reid! What did I tell you about nicknames!" I said angrily, pushing him away.

"Hey Rachel, you guys ready to get started?" Caleb asked as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone split off and started working on their portion of the project. I sat there looking up random things. I was done with the power-point, though I didn't tell the guys this.

"So Rachel," Reid said casually. I rolled my eyes I had a feeling I knew where this was going. Apparently so did the other three because they all groaned.

"Reid she already said no. Just drop it and take someone else!" Pogue said.

"Yeah man the more you ask the more annoyed she's going to get" Caleb added

"Precisely then she'll just have to give in!" Reid smiled.

"Hello! Sitting right here!" I said.

"Yes you are. Wanna go to prom with me?" Reid asked. I sighed

"After what I just heard? No way in Hell Reid. Ask again and I'll kick you in the balls!" I said angrily. Why couldn't I say yes?...did I want to say yes? ...no I didn't. Then why did I always get mad when ever he gave anyone else attention? Gah, stupid brain!

"Why not Rachel? Give me one good reason and I'll stop asking you" Reid said. Everyone turned to me waiting to hear my reason. You want a reason Reid? You're my brother's best friend! That's why..only I can't tell you that.

"I don't like you" ...okay that was lame

"Rachel that's not a reason. I real reason and I swear I won't ask you ever again" he promised. Okay...come on Rachel come up with a good reason...now would be a great time to make good use of my BS-ing skills, of course they had deserted me now...was there a reason I didn't want to go with him?

"I'm waiting" he said. Come on Rachel think!

"You're reputation Reid" wow this is going to make me sound like such a baby. "I know your reputation and in all honesty it scares the shit out of me" ...did I just tell him the truth? Reid was quiet for a minute. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all stared at him waiting for his reaction.

"My reputation?" he asked quietly...That's when I remembered the reason his reputation had scared me so much...Tim.

"Sophomore year I had a boyfriend named Tim. You guys probably remember him Tim Jargons? Yeah well he was a so called bad boy, but I went out with him anyway because he was a senior. Well it turns out it was just one huge joke among him and his friends. I haven't gone out with anyone since and I just ... prom is to big. Sorry Reid, no" I said.

"I didn't know that Rachel. Sorry" Reid said.

It was quiet for the next couple of minutes. I was just surfing the web when I came to a website about Ipswich's history. Normally I would have passed right by it but it said something about the Son's of Ipswich and that sparked my curiosity. I knew this was a really bad but when ever I got even remotely curious about something I couldn't stop myself...it's a bad habit I know. This information was really interesting though. Everything in this article pointed to the 4 guys sitting at the table behind me. I was just getting to the part about ascending when I heard it.

There was a small gasp behind me followed by a "What are you looking at!?"...Caleb. I quickly shut my lap top and twisted around to face him.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Caleb grabbed my laptop from me and opened it. His eyes got extremely wide and Tyler, Reid and Pogue joined him to see what exactly it was I was looking at.

"The power? The Sons of Ipswich?" Pogue said. The four boys exchanged glances before their eyes wandered back to me.

"Do you believe any of this?" Caleb asked. Yes I believe it, I have the freaking power you moron! ...I guess saying that wouldn't be the best thing in this particular situation. So instead I just laughed.

"You actually expect me to believe this?" I asked in what I must say was a very convincing disbelieving tone. "This is a bunch of shit someone put on a website to scare everyone! You guys? Magic powers? Give me a break. That's fairy tale stuff... that website is a lode of shit." I lied. I could have sworn I saw Tyler's mouth twitch.

"Yeah, really magic powers? Who in their right mind would believe that" Pogue said staring at me strangely.

"Exactly I was just reading it cause it was hilarious!" I said "Magic powers...they ascend on their 18th birthday" I laughed again knowing full well that all of it was true. "How stupid do people think we are? You guys are definitely some of the most normal people I have ever met...except Reid...but he's just strange by birth defect." that got them to laugh.

"Yeah, thanks guys thanks" Reid said punching Tyler in the arm.

"Okay, so now that we're done with that can we get back to our project?" Tyler asked

"Yeah sure...Hey Rachel..prom?" Reid asked really quick. I swore I just blanked. I slowly got up and crossed the room so I was standing right in front of him.

"Reid, no" then I punched him in the face. Before he could do anything I stormed off grabbing my laptop and bag and I left. Was that overreacting?

**Author's Note: Okay so that chapter was kinda short too but hey. Did you like it? Yeah so they know about the power...dun dun duuuun... Anywho, reviews would be great thanks for reading!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

The week went by really quickly. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and I presented our Ipswich Project and passed with flying colors...well actually a 98% because Tyler and Reid joked during their part of the presentation and apparently "that's unprofessional".

Anyway, Reid hadn't talked to me since I punched him in the face... I didn't think it was that hard. Normally that would have suited me just fine but it kind of bugged me...I actually missed arguing with him. Which was crazy insane I know but...I think I might actually like him. Don't quote me on that because I'm not sure but I think I do. That doesn't change anything though. He's still Reid Garwin, he still dates people because he gets bored, I'm just another fling to him, I'm nothing.

"Okay Rachel, what's up you haven't said a word all day." Stacie said as we were eating lunch. It was Saturday so none of the boys were at school. Well Reid and Tyler should have been but Tyler said that the four guys were going somewhere to talk about Tyler's "ascending" good for him he comes into his full power yippity do da!...that was sarcasm. Anyway they were going to do that and then going Tyler had to do some family thing.

"Hello! Earth to Rachel! What's up?" Stacie asked again.

"Noting I'm just kind of out of it today...sorry" I said picking at my taco salad. The least this school could do was give us decent food I mean we pay a crap lode of money to go here.

"Reid or Tyler?" she asked knowingly.

"A little of both I think" I said. "I told you about punching Reid right?" she nodded "Well he hasn't talked to me since and I know I should be fine with that but it kind of depresses me" I explained.

"Come on" she got up and cleared her tray and we both walked back up to our dorm.

"So you like Reid?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"That's the thing I don't know. Like even if I did there's absolutely NOTHING I could do about it because it's Reid and there is no way in hell I'm dating him no matter how much I like him," I said. "Plus Tyler would probably kill me if I dated Reid." I added with a laugh.

"I thought you said that Tyler was trying to convince you to go to prom with Reid?" Stacie questioned.

"Yeah, but that's Tyler. He was being a good friend but he gets REALLY over protective of anyone he's close to. I guess that's how he makes up for being the baby of his little group thing."

"Wait, I thought you said you were older then Tyler?"

"Oh I am but ...I guess he's always kind of been my big brother even though I'm older." Stacie gave me a questioning look then shrugged.

"That's cute. Makes him like ten times more attractive" She giggled. I through a pillow at her but that only made her giggle more. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to punch you in the spleen." I threatened jokingly.

"What are you talking about you don't even know where my spleen is!" Stacie laughed.

"This coming from the girl who thought her appendix was somewhere in her back" I retorted.

She glared at me, "Touche" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting some one?" I asked, she shook her head. I got up and crossed to the door.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door. I almost laughed at the site. Reid Garwin was standing at my door looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. His look changed entirely when he saw Stacie.

"Hey Stacie babe! Long time no see!" Reid said walking in to give her a hug. I rolled my eyes. He was such an wanna-be player.

"Uhh... hi Reid" she said pushing him away.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked rudely.

"Oh yeah. Can I talk to you Rachel?" he asked.

"Reid I already said I don't want to go to prom with you would you leave me alone?" I almost shouted.

"It's not about prom. I promise! But I want to talk to you" he said staying surprisingly calm.

"Fine what?" I asked.

"Uhh...privately?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say that Stacie was going to find out sooner or later so she might as well be here but Stacie beat me to it.

"Fine, I'm going to swim practice anyway. I'll talk toy you later Rach...bye Reid." she grabbed her swim bag and slipped out the door.

"You don't have swim practice?" Reid asked. God this boy didn't know anything about me.

"I don't like swimming. I play basketball in the winter" I said

I didn't know that," he said.

I really wanted to say 'DUH!' but I restrained myself and instead replied with "Well, now you do"

"Yeah, now I do" he smirked...or smiled...maybe it was a mix of the two.

I sighed "What do you want Reid?" He sat in the chair at my desk.

"Well," he began. "When I said that it wasn't about prom that wasn't the complete truth"

"Reid Garwin, if all you're going to do is ask me to prom you'd better get out before I punch you in the face again!" I said angrily.

"Wait, let me finish," he said. I let out an angry sigh but let him continue. "Rachel, I know this is going to sound really strange coming from me but..." he paused looking at me. I just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I like you, a lot" he said. At first we just sat there staring at each other. Then I just broke down in laughter.

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"Reid," a small laugh escaped my lips, "you don't like me. You like the idea of me. You're Reid Garwin, you can't like me"

"No I like you I swear. I know I've been an ass in the past but there's something different about you" Reid explained. He almost sounded hurt but I could be imagining that.

"No there isn't Reid. Trust me. You don't want to like me anyway. I'm not special, I'm a boring person." I said turning away from him. I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes. I know they shouldn't, there was no reason to, but I was a freaking baby and couldn't help myself.

"Wait, no, Rachel don't cry. I do like you I promise. I can show you, I can." he pleaded. He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around so I faced him. "I really like you." He lead us to my bed and sat down. "I promise. I like you this isn't a joke"

"Reid," I said "You don't know how to like someone. Okay? It's not in your nature. And I know saying that made me sound like the biggest nerd in the world but you don't"

"I do Rachel I can prove it" he said and he started leaning in to kiss me. I pushed him away and walked over to my desk. "What's wrong?"

"Reid!" I shouted. I didn't know why I was shouting. Actually at the moment I didn't know why I was doing anything. "Kissing me doesn't show me that you like me. It just shows me you want to get in my pants."

"Rachel," Reid interrupted.

"No Reid ! Listen. If you want to prove to me that you really like me more then anyone else then don't flirt with other girls around me. Don't ask me out EVERY time you see me. And last, don't try to act like a player and put your arm around me or touch me at all!" I said angrily.

Reid sat there for a minute. "Rachel, I'm-"

I cut him off, "You can go now Reid." I opened the door and stared at him. He stared at me for a moment then just walked out. What had I done?

**Author's Note: Okay there ya go! Please please please review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a gorgeous golden light shining through my window. I hadn't talked to anyone since Reid had left the room yesterday. He confused me so much. There were times like yesterday when I saw Reid at the door when I just wanted to hug him and then there were times when I just wanted to kick him in the shin like when he tried to kiss me. I know this made no sense what-so-ever but that was the honest truth.

"Hey, you feeling better today?" Stacie said coming out of the bathroom. I nodded and sat up. "Good now get a shower we are having a girls day today to get you mind off what's his face." she threw a towel and a t-shirt and jeans at me and pushed me into the bathroom.

When I was finished showering and we were ready to go Stacie and I went down stairs and got into her car.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I already told you. We're having a girls day. We're going to go shopping and go to the movies, and get manicures...okay scratch the last part" she said when she saw my face. "But yeah the only rule is your not aloud to sat the R word."

"Stacie, what the hell is the R word?" I asked confused.

"You know," she whispered. "His name" I just smiled and laughed. That was so like Stacie.

"Okay so where to first?" I asked.

"I have to stop at the drug store I need some...girl stuff" Stacie said. I just smiled.

The parking lot was rather empty except for one car, a silver hummer. "Uhh, you know Rach, we don't have to stop here first." Stacie said.

"Nah, it's fine. Let's go get your girl stuff" I laughed.

We walked in and it was rather quiet. That's when I saw them standing by the food no doubt. That's teenage guys for you. Tyler was the first one to spot us.

"Hey, Stacie, Rachel, what's up?" he asked . Stacie looked at me apologetically then began walking toward them. She was falling for Tyler, it was kinda cute and kinda gross all at the same time.

"Hi Tyler, Reid." she said smiling at Tyler. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to get some stuff before we go see a movie" Tyler said. Great, now they were going to stalk us all day, so much for a girl's day.

"Hi Rachel" Reid said. I just smiled in return. "What are you guys doing today?" he asked. It was weird. He was actually making conversation instead of trying to hit on me or Stacie. It was like he was following my rules.

"We're... getting stuff them heading to the movies" Stacie said. Once again sending me an apologetic look. I understood though, she liked Tyler. That wasn't going to change so this girl day was going to turn into a 'hang out with Tyler and Reid' day.

"Really that's cool what movie are you guys going to see." Tyler ask. It was kinda awkward seeing him try to flirt. Obviously he had learned nothing from Reid.

"Uh, well" Stacie began but I cut her off.

"Hey Stac I'm going to go get that stuff then I'll meet you back at the car." I said walking away.

I started walking toward the make-up isle when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to see Reid following me.

"Hey Rachel, mind if I walk with you? Tyler can't flirt to save his life and it's kind of annoying watching him try to." he laughed. That actually made me laugh too. "So what's up?" he asked. This was not the Reid Garwin I knew. It couldn't be. We'd been talking to each other for over a minute and he hasn't asked me out or tried to put his arm around me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" he asked confused.

"Nothing it's just... we've been talking for like 2 minutes and you haven't asked me out or tried to put your arm around me." I said shrugging.

"I thought you didn't like it when I did that" he said. I stopped dead in my tracks. Reid Garwin, not doing something because I didn't like it? Maybe I was still asleep and in a few minutes I would wake up and Reid would go back to being the giant ass-hole he usually was.

I pinched myself, "Ouch," yeah it I was awake.

"Uh, are you okay Rachel?" Reid asked

"Fine, why are you not being an ass?" I asked. Then I realized what I had said. "I mean, why are you not acting like ...I mean..uhh" how do you word that question properly?

"You told me not to hit on you every time I saw you. So I'm not." he said. HOLY SHIT HE IS FOLLOWING THE RULES!

"You're following those rules?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"I told you I like you Rachel. I wanted to prove it to you somehow." he explained. I just stood there shocked. Reid wasn't suppose to follow those rules! He was suppose to stay an ass hole so I could stop liking him. "Rachel are you okay?" he came over to me and shook my shoulder. "Rachel?" he asked again.

Then I did the only thing I could do at the moment...I started laughing. Hysterical insane person laughing. Reid looked at me like I was crazy, which only succeed in making me laugh harder.

"Rachel, you're scaring me what's wrong?"Reid asked. I finally calmed down enough to tell him.

"Those rules were just to get you to go away! They didn't mean anything" I laughed. Reid's face fell a little, and much to my dismay I felt bad when it did. "But, it's really thoughtful that you're actually following them" I said...curse my being a nice person. At that his face light up a little.

"Uh, so maybe we should go and see what Tyler and Stacie are doing?" Reid asked. I nodded and he turned around to leave as I quietly snuck away to get Stacie's...things.

When I got back the group was talking in hushed voices. I slowly walked up behind Tyler and Reid but Stacie saw me.

"Hey Rachel!" she said giving me the feeling that I was the subject of their conversation.

"Hey, whatcha guys talking about?" I asked

"Nothing" the three of them said simultaneously. Now I knew they were talking about me.

"Right. Uh are we going to go to this movie or not?" I asked trying to distract them. I really didn't feel like getting into what they were talking about.

"Yeah, let's go check out then we'll meet you guys at the theater" Stacie said pulling my arm toward the counter.

"I gotta pay for this too" Reid said holding up a notebook and a bottle of Pepsi. Because the boy's strides were longer then Stacie's and mine they got to the counter first.

"Hi boys. What can I do for you today?" said the pretty blonde at the cash register.

Reid took a quick glance at me then plainly said "Just these." He handed her the notebook and soda. He wasn't...didn't I just tell him that those rules were just to get him to go away? I mean...it's totally adorable...but it's still Reid Garwin. Throughout the entire checkout the blonde was flirting with Reid, which I must admit was bugging me a little but I just shook it off. I didn't- no- I couldn't like him, but every time she said something Reid would just answer nonchalantly.

The movie was boring. Something stupid about some alian thing taking over the world...like that would happen. Tyler and Stacie flirted the entire time. Which from Stacie's end was adorable but watching my brother flirt with my best friend was just gross. The strange thing was that Reid didn't talk to me at all during the movie except to ask me if I wanted some popcorn.

After the movie the four of us walked out of the theater. Tyler and Stacie walked ahead of Reid and I.

"Hey Rachel?" Reid asked. I turned to look at him. "You know how we have that huge English final Monday?" I nodded "Well I was wondering if you could help me study tonight. I mean it wouldn't be a date or anything and you don't have to say yes. I just figured I'd ask you because you're really smart" he said. Oh My God, Reid Garwin just genuinely complemented me.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure Reid I'll help you study. I need to study anyway" I said.

"Really?" He asked smiling. "Uh, okay cool, meet at my dorm around 5?" he asked

"Yeah" I nodded and we walked to the cars.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Stacie's car to find her sitting in the drivers seat with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Uhh, What happened?" I asked. She looked at me smiled and started the car. "Hello, Earth to Stacie? What happened?"

"He asked me" was all she said, but from that short sentence I understood it all.

"Really? Tyler asked you to Prom? Oh my god that's amazing!" I said happily.

"Yeah, then he kissed me!" She squealed.

"Okay yeah still happy for you but eww" I said making a face. Stacie just laughed.

"Shut up Rachel. You're just jealous because Tyler kissed me before Reid kissed you" she said. I gasped. "What? What's wrong?" she asked

"You said the R word" I said mocking the whisper she had used this morning. She just rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

Once we got home both of us got showers and I grabbed my English stuff.

"Hey Stac, I'll see you later I'm going to Reid and Tyler's dorm to study for the English final. See you later?" I said Stacie nodded and wiggled her eyebrows. "No Stacie. No...okay maybe" Stacie smiled "shut it" I said I didn't want to like him but he followed those stupid rules all day and I did like him...yes you can quote me on that now.

The walk to Tyler and Reid's dorm was surprising ly relaxing for how nervous I was about going over there. That's then I remembered; I didn't know where their room was.

To Ty

Hey what room number is your dorm?

I got to the door of their building without getting a text back. I walked in and looked around awkward ly for a few seconds till my phone buzzed.

From: Ty

311. I told you no birthday packages Ray.

He responded. Reid must have seen the text. Ray was my name on his phone. I sent him a text back saying something like I know but I love you that much baby cousin. Who cares if it contradicted to the story he gave Reid I was going to be at there room in a few minutes and the only thing on our mind would be English...maybe.

I knocked on the door once and it opened to Tyler with his jacket on.

"Going Somewhere Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah, Stacie in your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, room 4 15." I said rolling my eyes. "Knock her up I'll knock you out!" I shouted down the hall.

"Nice warning but I don't think Baby Boy's got enough guts to kiss her let alone knock her up" Reid said from behind me I turned around to see him sitting on his bed with nothing but a pair of sweats on. I must admit he did have nice abs but it was still kind of awkward. His hair was dripping like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Uhh" I tried to say something but that's about all that came out.

"Oh, sorry" He grabbed a wife beater out of the drawer next to him and slipped it over his head. "Ready to study?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah" I walked into the room closing the door behind me.

"You can sit down if you want." he said gesturing to the end of his bed. I smiled politely and sat down.

"So should we get started?"I asked pulling my English book out of my backpack.

"Yeah. Wait, Rachel can I ask you something first?" Reid asked.

"Sure" I said I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask but his question surprised me.

"What happened between you and Tim that makes me scare you so much?...I mean, you don't have to answer that it's kind of personal but I was just wondering" he said.

"Oh, uhm" I said

"Never mind you don't have to answer that. Let's just get back to studying" he said opening his English book.

"No, I mean. He was just- He asked me to prom as a joke and he tried to...uhm." I began. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Rachel, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Reid said realizing that it was upsetting me.

"No he just tried to..well get in my pants so to speak but it's okay. He didn't get to do anything Mr. Hawthorn, the old Janitor, heard me shouting at him and pulled him off. Needless to say I broke up with him the next day...well according to him he broke up with me but yeah" I said still trying to choke back tears. I was such a damn baby. That was 2 years ago!

"Rachel," Reid said crawling across his bed to sit next to me. "I'm so sorry" he hugged me to his chest. At first I was shocked but after a few seconds I relaxed and actually hugged him back. For some unexplained reason I felt safe in his arms. "Rachel, You know I wouldn't do that to you right?" he asked looking me in the eye. I smiled and nodded. I honestly believed what he was saying.

"Sorry, I'm such a baby" I said freeing myself from his arms and wiping my eyes.

"No you're not Rachel. The son of a bitch tried to rape you. You have a right to cry." Reid said in disbelief.

"But he didn't so I shouldn't be crying" I said.

"Rachel," Reid said grabbing both my shoulders "You are... Incredibly amazing. How you hold yourself the way you do after that...wow" He said looking me in the eyes again. I don't know where it came from but all of a sudden I had the biggest urge to kiss him.

"Uhm," was all I got out before I crashed my lips into his.

Reid pushed away. "Rachel, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I like you, a lot. Sorry I didn't realize it earlier. And thanks for listening. Your reputation doesn't fit you...you're nothing like Tim." I said. This time his lips crashed into mine.

After a few seconds Reid broke off the kiss and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Does this mean you'll go to prom with me?" he asked hopefully. I laughed and shook my head.

"Just prom?" I asked smiling

"Uh" Reid said confused.

"I was thinking more along the lines of boyfriend and girlfriend...if it wouldn't damage your reputation to much" I laughed.

"I'd take you over my reputation any day Rachel" He said kissing me again.

"Reid, I honestly think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life" I said when the kiss was broken. Reid just smiled and hugged me with one arm pulling his English book closer to us.

"Maybe we should study now?" he suggested pointing to the clock which read 7:34. Maybe Reid Garwin wasn't as bad as I had thought.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys so sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 10 I hope you like it. I know it sounds like the end of the story but I PROMISE there are more chapters...I mean...we haven't even seen Tyler's reaction yet! Please Review, your feed back helps so much!!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked back to my dorm. I was dating Reid Garwin...how the hell did that happen? I shook my head and walked into the lobby room of the building.

"Rachel" I heard someone call I turned around to see Tyler sitting on one of the couches. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" I asked.

"Woah, what happened that's got you so happy?" he questioned.

"He kissed me...or I kissed him then he kissed me and now we're dating" I explained

"What?" he said. He sounded angry but it might have just been shock

"We're dating" I said confused.

"Yeah I heard you. Why? I thought you hated him" Tyler said he definitely sounded angry.

"No, why are you angry at me?" I asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Rachel, you can't date him he's Reid Garwin. He's...he's my best friend which means he's off limits." He said angrily. I was glad it was only us in the lobby.

"Best friends are off limits? Says the guy who's dating MY best friend." I shouted back.

"We're not dating" Tyler said defensively.

"BS when exactly were you going to tell me you kissed her?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't kiss her" Tyler said through his teeth. I knew he was lying now he only talked through his teeth when he was lying.

"Tyler, she told me!" I yelled.

"Fine, I kissed her but Reid is different then Stacie. You can't date him Rachel!" he shouted.

"Tyler who was the one telling me to go to prom with him? Telling me that I'm not like all the other girls to him? You! And now you're telling me that I can't date him? Tyler give me a break! Make up your mind" I said. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped.

"I know I just... I just don't want you getting hurt Rachel" he said quietly.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Reid cares...I know I would have believed it either" I said when he gave me a questioning look. " but think about it Tyler. He didn't flirt with ANYONE else today. He's trying at least" I said.

"Yeah I guess. But I will kick his ass if he hurts you, best friend or not" He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"You have my full permission" I said.

"Forgive me for freaking?" he asked holding his arms out for a hug. I smiled and nodded as I hugged him. "Reid!" Tyler said all of a sudden.

"What?" I said pulling a way looking at him. I turned around to see Reid standing there holding my English notebook looking at us with a mix of hurt, anger and confusion on his face.

"Reid, oh my god I swear this isn't-" I began explaining.

"Save it...you thought you were the one that was going to get hurt. Thanks, Tyler. You're a great friend." he said then he dropped my English notebook on the floor and ran out of the building.

"Reid Wait!" I shouted picking up my notebook as I ran out the door after him.

"Reid!" Tyler called running ahead of me. "Get in the car Rachel. We're gonna go find him." He said pulling out his phone.

I hopped into the passenger seat of his hummer and turned it on as he talked on the phone.

"So Caleb and Pogue coming to help?" I asked.

"We're going to Nicky's" was all he said. I nodded and looked out the window. We had to find Reid.

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm real sorry this chapter is so short it's really just a filler chapter. The next one should be interesting. Remember to Review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Tyler and I were over half way to Nicky's before ha said anything more to me.

"Get in the back" he stated not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to Nicky's. Pogue and Caleb are there and I don't want Reid to see you." He said un buckling my seat belt.

"What's it matter if any of them see me?" I asked climbing into the back seat.

"Reid is mad at us Rachel. He _WILL_ use. I can guarantee it." he explained. "I told you, I don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Tyler I'm not 5 I can take care of myself. Even if he does use" I said, though I wasn't entirely sure about the last part.

"Yeah," he said finally looking at me through the rearview mirror. "That's what I'm scared of."

"What you think I'm gonna use or something? That's ridiculous Tyler. I don't know how to." I said. He pulled into the parking lot. Which was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night.

Tyler unbuckled and turned to face me. "Rachel, Reid will use no matter who's around, he's angry. Caleb and Pogue won't use if you're there, and to get Reid calmed down they need to use. Just stay in the car" He said. With that he hopped out of the car, thankfully leaving the doors unlocked.

I watched silently through the hummers tinted windows as Tyler met up with Pogue and Caleb and they walked around to the back of the building. I was going to watch this. I was going to talk to Reid if I could. I'd be fine...I mean, Reid wouldn't really use on Tyler or I would he? It was Reid, yes he was a hot head but would he really hurt us?

I made my way around to the back of the building as quietly as I could I got to a dumpster and crouched behind it so I could watch and listen but not be seen.

"Reid, Nicky's really?" Caleb said.

"Yeah Caleb really. No way in hell I'm going back to the dorm." Reid said.

"Reid, I wasn't trying to steal her I swear to god" Tyler said stepping out in front of Caleb.

"Bull Shit Tyler, what were you doing then? Just a friendly hug?" he asked taking a step towards Tyler.

"She was telling me how you two had started dating I was congratulating her" Tyler replied surprisingly calm.

"Congratulating her by trying to steal her from me?" Reid said clenching his fists.

"Reid, you don't want to do anything stupid" Pogue warned calmly.

"Don't I?" Reid asked. And with that Tyler flew backwards into the side of the building. Without thinking I got up from where I was sitting and walked to where the boys could see me.

"Rachel?" I only faintly heard Caleb say my name I was to busy focusing on Reid. I was mad. How could he do that? Tyler was his best friend and it was a hug! I began to shake and my whole body wet tingly. The kind of feeling you get when your foot's asleep.

Reid turned to look at me his eyes instantly changing from being completely midnight black to their regular gray. "Rachel?" he asked.

I just stood there staring at him. How could he think I was cheating on him? And how could he just stand there staring at me when Tyler was still laying on the ground?

Suddenly Reid flew backwards into a plastic garbage can. I suddenly felt drained like I had just run a marathon at top speed on 3 hours of sleep. I saw Tyler running toward me and then I collapsed.

My head hurt like vertigo mixed with a headache. "Rachel?" I heard a voice ask. I felt someone patting my cheek. "Rachel get up come on" said the voice.

"Tyler get away from her" said another voice. I think it was Caleb.

"Rachel, come on. Please get up" Tyler said. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Tyler?" I asked coming out of a groggy state, my head still pounding.

"Thank god you're okay" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Get off" I said pushing him away and trying to stand up. My head whirled and I fell into Tyler.

"Woah, you okay?" he asked steadying me.

"Tyler, Get away from her now. She could be like Chase" Caleb said.

"She's not" Tyler said still holding onto my arm. That was the first time I got a good look at everyone. Caleb was standing between Pogue and Reid, staring at me with a look of anger and disgust. Pogue had the same angered look on his face and Reid just stood there staring blankly at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You don't know that Tyler" Pogue said. "Get away from her."

"I do know that she's not like Chase" Tyler shouted. He gave me an apologetic look then spoke. "I know Rachel's not like Chase because...she's my sister"

"What?" Caleb asked in disbelief.

"Twin sister actually. She's 3 minutes older then me and she has the power so my parents wanted to keep her a secret"Tyler explained.

"So I didn't exist. They did everything in their power to make it look like Tyler was an only child. I was home schooled until I was old enough to be sent to Spencer. Then they just kicked me out." I finished

"What makes you think we're going to believe any of that?" Caleb asked

"Because it's true" Tyler said.

"Ty, that reason never works" I pointed out. "Reid said it that day that you guys almost hit me. I look like Tyler, I have the same last name as Tyler. That's why I didn't want to work with you guys on the project, my parents hate me. Why do you think I left Tyler's house crying?" I said.

"Tyler's mom said it was something with your roommate." Pogue said.

"You guys didn't see how weird my mom got around her? And Stacie is fine" Tyler said.

"He would know" I mumbled under my breath. Apparently Pogue and Caleb heard because they both cracked a smile.

"Not the time Rach" Tyler said turning a light shade of pink. "But do you guys believe us now?" Caleb and Pogue nodded and relaxed their stances. Reid just stood there staring with the same blank look on his face.

"You guys can't tell anyone though. Especially not my parents. If they find out we told you I'll die...or something close to it" I said. "The only other person who knows that we're related is Stacie, and that's all she knows she doesn't know about the power."

"Stacie knows we're twins?" Tyler asked.

"Not the time" I mocked.

"Relax Rachel. We're good at keeping secrets. We're not going to tell anyone." Pogue said as he and Caleb walked over to us. "Have you ever used before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She wasn't aloud" Tyler explained.

"That would explain the fainting. You okay?" Caleb said. I nodded and looked at Reid. He was still standing there with that look of disbelief on his face.

"Reid? Are you okay? You know Tyler wasn't trying to steal me now" I said trying to make him smile. It didn't work. He shook his head like he was coming out of a trance then looked from Tyler to me.

"I'm sorry Reid. It's my fault" Tyler said. Reid just shrugged and began walking away.

"Reid. I'm so sorry" I said grabbing his arm. She shook me off and continued walking. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but a stray tear rolled down my cheek.

"Reid" Pogue said running after him. "See you guys later"

"I should probably go back inside and find Sarah" Caleb said "See you two later. And careful with the power Rachel, it can be addicting" he warned as he walked into the restaurant

"I thought I told you to stay in the car" Tyler said. I shrugged. "Rach, it's fine he'll come around. Now tell me everything Stacie knows about us" he said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking Ty. I think I'm just gonna walk home" I said as I made my way toward the parking lot.

"There is no way I'm going to let you walk all the way back to campus." Tyler said catching my arm.

"Tyler I don't want to talk" I said.

"Then we won't. Get in" he said "and this time stay in" he had meant to make me laugh but it didn't work. I didn't want to laugh Reid hated me, whether Tyler thought so or not.

**Author's Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! I hope you liked it! Anything yo want me to add or idea's you have please fell free to tell me. Please Review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Last night had been rough. After going through the whole ordeal I came back to the dorm and had to give Stacie the play-by-play and basically relive everything, the kiss, the hug, and the fight...leaving out the power of course. After I told her everything I went to bed. I woke up at 8:30 to find a note that said:

Rach,

Tyler and I went out for breakfast. I hope you feel better. Call me if you need something.

Love ya

Stacie

I guess Tyler figured I wouldn't want to talk much so he was distracting Stacie for me. Either that or he wanted to check out how much she knew about him being my brother. I made my way into the dining hall grabbing a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk and sat down at the table farthest away form everyone, eating silently.

"Hey Rachel." said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Pogue standing there.

"Hi" was all I said in return.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and he sat down. "You said your Tyler's twin right?" he asked in a hushed voice. I nodded again. "That means you're 18th birthday is Friday" I nodded again. "So that means you're going to ascend that night"

"No, I'm not going to. I don't want to. I want this power to go away. Ascending only makes it stronger. I'm not ascending." I said.

"Rachel, I don't think you have a choice" Pogue said.

"I do have a choice, and I chose not to ascend" I said.

"Rachel you have the power. Everyone with the power ascends on their 18 birthday" Pogue said.

"I don't care I'm not ascending I don't want to. Don't you have to be using to ascend anyway? If I don't use I can't ascend." I said.

"Rachel, you're going to assend whether you're using or not." Pogue said. I was getting angry. Why couldn't he just accept that I didn't want to ascend? Ascending would just ruin everything. Not that I hadn't already done that last night, but still.

"Pogue, you're not listening. I don't want to I don't care if I have to. I'm not. That would just ruin everything. And I can do that myself thank you very much" I said.

"Rachel, I am listening. But it doesn't work that way you ascend whether you want to or not. You don't have a choice. And Reid'll come around he just needs some time to cool off. I talked to him last night. You just need to go and talk to him." Pogue said.

I shook my head. "He'll forgive Tyler. He's not going to forgive me, you didn't see how he looked at me. It's okay though, I don't blame him. I should have at least told him something" I said playing with the cereal in my bowl.

"He will forgive you. You need to go and talk to him. Come meet up with us at the barn tonight. We're all meeting to talk about Tyler's..and now your ascending. You can talk to him then" Pogue said.

"No I told you I'm not ascending! End of story! Goodbye Pogue" I said grabbing my tray and running out of the cafeteria. Why couldn't he understand that I didn't want to?

I ran back up to my dorm room and got into the shower and just cried. I didn't know why I was crying maybe it was Reid or maybe it was just stress from everything going on. Either way I cried the entire time and felt like such a baby. I hated crying.

When I got out of the shower I walked into the bedroom to find Stacie sitting on her bed reading. She looked up when I came in the room.

"You okay?" she asked putting her book down and walking over to me. I nodded grabbed some cloths and walked back into the bathroom. I quickly changed and walked back out.

"Reid's gonna get over it. It's fine." Stacie said.

"Stacie I lied to him" I said sitting on my bed.

"You lied to me too. It's not you're fault you lied either it's your crazy parents." she said.

"Reid's different then you though" I said. "I had just told him everything about Tim and I didn't tell him the most important secret."

"Rachel, Reid will forgive you. I was talking to Tyler today and he was saying how you need to go talk to Reid. Well..he said that after he drilled me on how much I know about you two being related. It was rather bazaar, but he's still hot." she said, the last part more to herself then me.

"Stacie!" I wined

"Sorry. But yeah, you should go talk to him. Just explain it to him. He can't stay mad forever, right?"She asked.

"That's what Pogue said" I commented.

"Pogue's right. Maybe that's all he needs Rach; you to be 100% honest with him. He likes you." She said coming over to my bed.

"Yeah, to late for that Stac" I said.

"Tyler didn't think so" she said putting a hand on my shoulder "He said-"

"Yeah , I should talk to him. How come no one is listening to me today? First Pogue now you. Reid hates me end of story." I said angrily.

"No he said that Reid was just shocked to find out that you two were related and that's just how he handles shock....then he said you should talk to him" Stacie said.

"Stacie, that's easy for Tyler to say. He's Reid's best friend. Reid'll forgive him for anything. I'm not Tyler." I explained

"Rachel, what the harm in talking to him? If he does hate you then he wont talk, but if he still likes you then he will" Stacie said.

"Stacie I'm done talking about this. Reid hates me. There are no if's, he does. I lied to him now he hates me"I said for what had to be the thousandth time.

"I think you're wrong" she stated simply.

"You can think whatever you want. I know he hates me. I'm going to go for a run. I'll talk to you later" I said slipping on my sneakers as I grabbed my ipod (which I bought myself) and I ran out the door.

"Go talk to him Rachel!" Stacie called after me. I just shook my head and made my way down to the track.

**Author's Note: There's the next chapter. Once again, sorry it's so short it's another filler chapter. Anyway, Reviews would be AMAZING! I'm contemplating how to write the prom scene so any ideas? Feel free to tell me.**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

The past couple days at school were excruciating. Reid and I only gave each other passing glances in the hall. I wanted to talk to him, and on Tuesday I had made up my mind that during lunch I was going to. I walked into the dining hall to find him making-out with the blonde from the drug store. It felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. He had seen me standing there too. Which made it ten times worse. He knew, for a fact now, that I didn't do anything with Tyler. Then he just goes and flirts with a stupid blonde.

I was walking back to my dorm Thursday after classes when Stacie caught up with me.

"Rachel!" She panted. " I..Tyler...Reid.. You.. Talk" was all she got out.

"What?" I said bringing her over to a bench so she could sit down.

"Sorry," she said catching her breath. "I was talking to Tyler, right?" I nodded still confused. "You NEED to go talk to Reid"

"Stacie, we've already talked about this. I-" I began but Stacie cut me off.

"No, I was talking to Tyler. Reid thinks you hate him! That's why he was kissing that blonde the other day at lunch. He thought you were over him." Stacie explained

"So he makes out with someone else?" I asked.

"I don't know it's Reid. Tyler said he needs to talk to you. Go talk to him Rach." Stacie said.

"What if he likes that other girl better then me? Then talking to him does nothing" I said.

"What's the harm Rachel. Just go talk to him!" she said.

"Fine," I gave in. "But if he doesn't talk I'm blaming you and Tyler." I said.

I got up and walked toward Tyler and Reid's dorm. In a way I felt almost the same as I did the other night I was walking to their dorm, but I felt those emotions for different reasons. Nervous, because I wanted him to like me again, and excited, because Stacie had said that he only kissed the blonde because he thought I was over him, which wasn't true so maybe I did still had a chance with him!

I got to their building and walked in. I had to stop in the lobby to calm myself down. What if I was too late? What if he really liked this blonde just like he thought he liked me? What if he just slammed the door in my face? I shook the thoughts as I took a deep breath made my way up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

When I got to the door I just stood and looked at it for a few seconds my previous thoughts flooding back into my mind. _'Rachel, it's Reid. You're being stupid' _I told myself angrily. I raised my hand and knocked three times. No one came to the door so I knocked again.

"Guys, it's Rachel, I need to talk to Reid" I called through the door. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal...Tyler? "Tyler let me in I need to talk to Reid" I said.

"Sorry Rach he just left a few minutes ago." Tyler said. He only had the door cracked so I could see his head.

"Come on Tyler," I said figuring out the game early. "I know he doesn't want to talk to me, but this is important."

"No seriously Rach, he's not here" Tyler said.

"Tyler come on let me in" I whined.

"Rachel, I swear to you he's not here. He asked me for the keys to my hummer and left" he said beginning to close the door. I tool that opportunity to force the door open with all of my weight. The door flew open and I landed face first onto the floor of the dorm room.

I heard a stifled laugh behind me as I got up and turned around. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I told you Rachel, he's not here he asked for the keys to my hummer and left. I tried to get him to stay because Stacie said she was going to get you to come over but he said it was really important" Tyler explained.

"So he's really not here?" I asked. Tyler shook his head "Great, the one boy that I actually end up really falling for hates me and moved onto some blonde chick. Score one for Rachel" I said sarcastically.

"Reid really cares about you Rachel. He does. I know the other day he was kissing Vanessa, but" he explained. I didn't hear the rest of Tyler's rant because all I could do was think about the blonde. Vanessa? What the hell kind of name is Vanessa? Okay, so it's a relatively normal name and I've actually really liked that name for a long time...crap why couldn't she have a weird name like...I don't know...Runs with Ho-bags? Or better yet, Is a Ho-bag? Yeah Why can she have some crazy Indian name like that! "Rachel are you even listening to me?" I heard Tyler say.

"What? No" He raised is eyebrows at me. "Sorry" I said dully.

"Rach, He likes you... a lot. All you have to do is go and talk to him." Tyler said.

"That's hat I was trying to do. You know what? Just tell him I came by. I'll see you later Tyler." I said. I got up and walked to the door. Tyler was protesting to get me to stay but I ignored him and walked back to my dorm. So much for love right?

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, sorry it took me so long to post and then all you got was this lousy short chapter. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that the next one will be better...and longer. In the meantime feel free to review or favorite!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Today was the day. I was finally free. Free of all the hiding, free of all the stupid bitching, free of not being aloud to be who I really was. Unfortunately it was also the day that I was supposed to "ascend"which did not fly with me. It's not that I didn't want full power...it's just that...I don't want to take it away from Tyler. That's his thing. He and Caleb and Pogue and...Reid can have the power. I don't need it!

Stacie and I made our way down to the dining hall. We had promised Tyler we'd sit with him today but I was still unsure about it because I hadn't talked to Reid yet.

"Come on Rach, you're going to be fine! It's not like he's going to bring Vanessa to the table." Stacie said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Don't be to sure about that" I muttered. Stacie just laughed ad rolled her eyes.

"Rach, it's gonna be fine. It's your birthday don't stress!" Stacie said.

When we spotted the boys they smiled and waved us over. Reid, coincidentally, was nowhere to be found. I looked at Stacie and she just rolled her eyes and pushed me toward Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler.

"Hey Rachel" Tyler said. "Happy birthday" he winked at me.

"Yeah yeah, same to you" I said slumping into my seat.

"Reid" Stacie said simply. The three boys nodded.

"Well, Happy birthday you two" Caleb said. Suddenly the sound of Taylor Swift's 'Fearless' filled my ears. Stacie picked up her phone and began talking.

A few seconds later she put it down and looked at us.

"Who was that?" Tyler asked.

"Swim Team. Apparently Boston dropped out of regionals because of some weird something or another so we're going instead.

"That's great Stacie!" Tyler said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek... it would have been adorable ... had it not been my brother and my best friend.

"Yeah, but that means I have practice all day today." She said disappointedly. "I'll meet you later tonight though right?" she asked Tyler. She didn't notice it but Caleb, Pogue, and I all looked at him.

"Can't I have this huge thing with the family... tomorrow definitely though." he added after seeing her face fall.

"Duh, tomorrow's Prom" she smiled. "I'll see you then" she kissed him on the cheek and then turned to leave. "Happy birthday you two" she said then she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Speaking of this 'family thing'" Pogue said.

"Yeah, we're all going to meet at the barn around 5:30. Where's Reid? He needs to know this too." Caleb said.

"I'm right here. Happy birthday Baby Boy" Reid said slapping Tyler on the back and sitting next to him. "Rachel" he didn't even look at me when he spoke. He did hate me.

"Hi Reid." I mumbled looking at the table.

"Uh, okay. We'll meet at the barn around 5:30 to get ready you two should ascend around 6ish" Caleb continued.

"Only Tyler is ascending. I don't want to. Tyler can have my power for all I care" I said

"Rachel I told you, you don't have a choice, and you can't just give your power away." Pogue said.

"Caleb's dad did" I said. The table got quiet. Bad move on my part. All four boys were looking at me. Caleb and Pogue in shock, Tyler in shock and worry, and Reid...well I couldn't understand the look on his face. "Sorry... he did though"

"Yeah, then he died. You're not giving your life up because you don't want a power" Caleb said.

"Yeah, No chance in Hell Rach" Tyler said "You're the only sane person in the family left. You're ascending. Tonight!" Tyler said. It was weird for him to be so authoritative.

"Fine, I won't give up the power. But I'm not ascending. This doesn't need to be stronger" I said getting up. I was waiting for someone to stop me but no one did. I walked straight to my dorm room and hid there.

I stayed there the rest of the day. Stacie had called around 3 to tell me that practice was running late and that she wouldn't be back in the dorm till around 8:00. It was about 5:15 when I heard a nock on the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Get ready." said a voice attached to a body that advanced into the room as soon as I opened the door.

"Yeah we have to be at the barn in 15 minutes" said the person who followed.

"Guys, I said I'm not going" I stated. Why couldn't the understand that I didn't want to ascend?

"Rachel, Please, just come. I'm done arguing with you. Grab a jacket and lets go" Tyler, the second voice, said.

"Yeah Rachel, if you don't want to ascend, which isn't possible, but if you don't want to at least come to support Tyler or ... so we can keep an eye on you." Pogue, the first voice, said.

"Keep an eye on me? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself Pogue!" I said. I hated when people treated me like I was 5.

"I know you can take care of your self. Just come incase something happens" Pogue said surprisingly calm.

"Please Rachel? For me?" Tyler said. I let out an aggravated sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You're lucky I like you" I added.

"Great!" Tyler said smiling "lets go it's almost time." And with that the three of us left.

**Author's Note: Okay... so yeah this chapter isn't much longer...but it might be a little bit better? Yes? Oh well... PINKY SWEAR the next one will be more interesting... and not so.. Whinny baby?**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

As we rode down the long dirt road I couldn't help but get a bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure whether it was because of the whole ascending ordeal or if it was because I was going to see Reid.

We finally pulled up to a big red barn with hay stacks surrounding the outside. We pulled up beside a small silver car. Reid and Caleb must be here already.

"Come on Rachel" Tyler said shutting off the ignition and getting out of the car. I rolled my eyes but followed.

"Now Rachel, ascending is probably going to hurt but it'll go away after a few seconds. It's kind of like a shot through your whole body." Pogue said, I stopped him.

"I'm not ascending! How many times do I have to tell you people that?" I sighed angrily.

"Oh come on Rachel. Just get inside." Tyler said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me into the barn. It didn't look like anything special. It was just a regular barn with hay covering the floor.

"This is the '_ascending_' barn?" I asked .

"It's not meant to be anything special Rach, it's meant to be out of the way." Tyler said as we walked toward the center.

"Where have you guys been? They- Tyler ascends in like 15 minutes!" Caleb said as He and Reid came down from the loft which surprisingly was also covered in hay. Reid caught my eye for only a quick second before turning away. Bleh, why did I even come?

"Okay when you ascend it'll kind of feel like someone is trying to rip your insides out" Caleb began he seemed to be talking to just Tyler but he kept glancing at me.

"Try not to puke your guts out." Reid laughed. Pogue elbowed him in the side. "Ow, sorry"

"Relax, BOTH of you. It'll be fine" Pogue said staring directly at me.

"Fine, I'll ascend or whatever." I said finally giving in. Boys were so annoying. I'm not going to do anything with the power though so it's pointless"

"Oh it won't be pointless" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see a tall muscular boy with blondish hair standing in the doorway of the barn. "You'll be fighting with me. Either that or your brother will" he said.

I was suddenly pushed behind all 4 boys. "Leave her alone Chase." Tyler said threateningly.

"Now now baby boy, don't be hasty and do something you'd regret." Chase said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"How is this possible?" Caleb said in angry disbelief.

"Well you see, having the power I do I could survive our little incident. I can also do stuff like this." Suddenly I was flying forward through the boys and I was standing next to Chase. I couldn't move at all.

"Let her go!" Tyler said trying to run at Chase but Reid and Caleb held him back.

"Oh you want her?" Chase said.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed. The boys looked at me.

"Shut it girly" Chase said. "How about we make this interesting shall we?" he taunted. Suddenly Tyler was at my side.

"Are you okay?" He whispered frantically. He tried to move but, like me he was stuck where he was.

"I'm fine are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay," Chase said. " I've been watching you fo the past...2 months. Which is why I know about Rachel here. He patted my cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Caleb said angrily.

"As I was saying, I've been watching you 5 for quite some time. Which is why I know that Reid and Rachel here-" he patted my cheek again. I saw Reid's fists clench, along with everyone else's. Pogue and Caleb tried to step forward. "Now, now, lets not be to hasty. They way this works is simple. Pogue and Caleb stay there, and Reid can chose between Tyler and Rachel."

"What?!" Tyler and Reid shouted at the same time.

"Reid chooses between his best friend or his girlfriend and I get the other one to fight with me. It's simple really." Chase said.

"And what makes you think either of us will fight with you?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, I've learned to control my powers in a way you could never dream of. I can control minds. SIT!" he shouted. Tyler sat down. Looking at Chase as if he was scared to say anything else. "Now Reid, your choice? Tyler or Rachel, come one they're going to ascend soon." He taunted again. I could see Caleb and Pogue trying to break free of what ever bind Chase had on them. That's when the idea came to me.

"He chooses Tyler." I said. All 5 boys turned to look at me with blank expressions on their face.

"No he chooses Rachel!" Tyler said.

"No, Reid chooses Tyler. Think about it Chase, You want Reid to chose Tyler. Tyler has used some of his power. I've used twice in my life, think of all the power I'll have when I ascend. Tyler will be weak compared to me." I explained hoping Reid would understand the using twice in my life part as the reason he should choose Tyler.

"Reid choose Now!" Chase shouted. I felt a weird warming sensation in my stomach.

"Quick Reid they're ascending!" Pogue shouted. I guess he was right I didn't have a choice.

"Tyler" He spit our looking at me strangely.

The sensation began to spread and it hurt as it twisted around my body. I let our a high pitched scream. This was it.

**Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to update! School has me stressed to the max! Winter break is a great thing. Oh well, there you are, more soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I was screaming bloody murder this hurt so much! I could hear the boys shouting things but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The pain slowly began to subside and I felt a strange glow about me. As the ascending finished I began to feel tired, like exhaustion mixed with being sick kind of tired.

"Full power, excellent." Chase said throwing Tyler over by the Pogue, Reid, and Caleb. I saw the three boys help Tyler up and the four turned to look at me.

"Rachel!" Tyler went to take a step toward me but Chase stepped in front of me. "Now, now, boys. She's mine now we had a deal. Reid chose you Tyler." Chase turned to me and stroked my cheek. "Guess he really didn't like you as much as you thought did he princess."

"Don't you dare!" Reid shouted. My head began to feel heavy.

"Reid" Pogue warned. I began to sway, I couldn't concentrate

"You don't know a damn about-" Reid began. I didn't get to hear the rest all I saw was blackness.

I began to hear noises. Someone was talking I only caught a few words Chase, dead, for good.

"Guys, Rachel" I heard someone say. I felt something coming toward me. I assumed it was the guys. I wanted to get up and make sure they were all okay but I was still to tired to open my eyes or move. Ascending had taken a lot out of me.

"Rachel!" someone said. I knew the voice. "Don't be dead, please don't be dead" he was saying. "Come one Rachel!" Reid! Was he crying?

"Reid? Is she okay?" someone else said. Tyler.

"Come on Rachel" Reid said again.

"Is she breathing?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know!" Reid said frantically he was crying.

"Reid calm down." Pogue said.

"This is all there fault!" Tyler screamed.

"What?" the other boys asked simultaneously.

"They knew this was going to happen when she ascended! They wanted her to die!" He shouted I heard aloud bang and I assumed Tyler had kicked something. "They hated her! They didn't care if she died! She was a girl, not worthy of the power. They're the reason she never used! They're the reason she's dead!" I knew he was talking about our parents.

"Tyler, man calm down. We don't know if she is dead or not. She could be fine" Pogue said.

"She doesn't have a pulse Pogue! What else could it be? Is she sleeping?" Reid shouted sarcastically. I didn't? I wasn't dread was I? I mean I could hear what they were saying! I couldn't be dead. I mean, NO!

"Rachel" Tyler said my name as he grabbed my hand.

"I didn't even get to tell her" Reid said quietly.

"Tell her what?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing it's pointless now. I mean I can't really apologize to a dead person!" he said. Apologize? What did he do?

"Apologize for what?" Tyler asked.

"Fricking Vanessa! The day I took your hummer I went to go see her to apologize but someone in her dorm told me that they had seen her walking into one of the guys dorms so I chickened out. I was going to apologize after she ascended but then that-" Reid stopped.

"Reid calm down, Chase is dead! For good now!" Caleb said.

"Yeah well so is Rachel!" Reid shouted. He had anger issues...random time to notice that but yeah. " Think about it Caleb! You went through every precaution to make sure Sarah was okay back in October! What about you Pogue? You ended up in the hospital when Chase hurt Kate! Tyler, if someone hurt Stacie? What the hell do you expect me to do? I was a dick to her after I found out that she was related to Tyler but I still loved her!" Did he just say he loved me?

"You lover her?" Tyler said

"Of course I did! She was the first person who actually made me feel like a person not just Reid the sex god- player- man whore- or whatever anyone else says about me." He said quieting down toward the end. That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said about me. I had to get up. I had to tell him I wasn't dead. I had to tell him I loved him too.

"Guys!" Tyler shouted. "She moved!" I felt the boys get closer to me. Someone was stroking my head. "Come one Rachel wake up!" Tyler said. I felt my hand twitch.

"She's alive!" Reid shouted. "Come one Rachel get up, wake up!"

"We have to move her" Caleb said.

"Where?" Pogue questioned.

"Someplace safe not here." He responded.

"My house" Tyler said. "Her bedroom."

"She has a bedroom in your house? I thought you said your parents hated her." Pogue said. I felt someone pick me up.

"It's hidden. We can take her there. Anna will know what to do." Tyler said. I knew he was right.

"Your house maid?" Reid asked. I could tell he was the one holding me as his voice came from above me.

"She's been like a mom to Rachel since my parents didn't want her. She knows about everything anyway we have to take her to my house" Tyler explained.

"Okay let's go." Reid said.

"Tyler and Reid you two can take her in the hummer. Pogue and I will follow you two in my car." Caleb said.

"Okay." Tyler said.

I felt Reid begin to walk. Someone opened the hummer door and Reid climbed in the back with me.

"I think I'll ride back here with Rachel." Reid said, he hadn't let go of me yet.

"Yeah" Tyler said slamming the door.

"Come one Rachel, wake up, I love you Rachel, please wake up!" Reid said.

I heard Tyler get in the car and start it. "We're going to have to take the back way." he said. I couldn't see it but I knew Reid nodded.

**Author's Note: YEY!!! QUICK UPDATE!!!!! Brownie points for me right? Anyway I hoppe you liked it. The next Chapter probably won't be as quick as this one.. I just got so many review I just had to update quickly! Tell me what you think!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Up until this moment I thought Tyler was a good driver but the trip to our house lead me to believe something completely different. I felt every pot hole and every turn we made. It might just have been Tyler in a hurry to get me home but it was getting somewhat ridiculous. Well, that and the fact that I couldn't say ro do anything. We hit another pot hole and I almost went flying off Reid's lap.

"Tyler, slow down you're going to throw her onto the ground" Reid said in a mix of anger and worry in his voice.

"Shut it Reid, I'm trying to get there as quick as possible." Tyler said angrily hitting another pot hole. This time I felt myself fly of the seat and onto the floor.

"TYLER!" Reid shouted. I felt Reid pick me up off the ground and put me into his lap. "Come one Rachel open your eyes" he said stroking my cheek. I felt Tyler go around one fine turn before he slowed and shut the car off.

"It's okay Rachel, you're going to be fine. Just open your eyes." Reid was saying as Tyler came around to open the door.

I wanted to tell him that I was fine. I mean I needed to. Actually come to think of it I really needed to tell all 4 of them that I was okay. I mean I was pretty sure that it was Reid and Tyler that cared the most and I cared more that those two knew then Caleb and Pogue, but still. I needed to wake up! I mean I guess I was partly awake seeing as I could here things but I needed to open my eyes. Ascending didn't take that much out of me. I'm strong enough to open my eyes. I have full power now!

"Come one Rachel!" I heard Read say. "Wake up, open your eyes!"Reid said. I guess he was coaching me outside while I was coaching me inside.

"Has this part of your house always existed?" I heard Pogue ask. Really? Is this the time?

"Not the time Pogue" Caleb said.

"I'm going to go get Anna" Tyler said stiffly.

"Yeah" Reid responded stroking my hand. He could be really Sweet when he wanted to be.

We sat in silence for a while. The only way I could tell that there were people there was Reid stroking my hand and someone walking around the room. After a few minutes someone sighed.

"She's gonna be fine Reid" Caleb said." Just give her time to wake up."

"Shut it Caleb you'd be doing the same thing if it was Sarah" Reid said angrily.

"Reid, he's just trying to help." Pogue said.

"Well he's not." Reid grumbled. I had to wake up! Reid I can hear you!

"Where is she?" I heard a woman's voice say. "Oh my, Rachel!" Anna squealed. "What happened Tyler?"

"Ascending" was all he responded with.

"Tyler!" Caleb scolded.

"I told you she know everything" Tyler explained.

"Yes dear I know about the power. I was there when Rachel found out she had it. Let me tell you not a pretty thing between her and her parents. They hated her already." Anna said. I didn't even want to think about that memory right now.

"Back to Rachel" Reid said stonily.

"Ah yes. Reid you're going to have to move dear" Anna said.

"But...can't you... I mean" Reid began stuttering. He was so cute.

"Reid you're in the only chair and I need it." Anna said.

"Oh" Reid said.

Anna began checking my pulse and she put something cold and wet on my head too.

"So, you and Rachel huh Reid?" Anna asked. That's why I loved Anna. She was really just like a big teenager. I mean yes she was going on 60 something and still calls ipods 'that new fangled music player thing' but she was still a great person to be around.

"I don't know" Reid responded.

"What do you mean you don't know Reid? You shouted you loved her back at the barn." Tyler said.

"I mean I don't know. She has to agree and I can't exactly ask her now." Reid said. YES! YES YES YES Reid! A thousand times yes! "She probably hates me." he said. WAS HE CRAZY?!?! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!

"Oh!" I heard Anna exclaim.

"What? what's wrong?" Tyler said panicked.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked. I felt him grab my hand on the other side of the bed.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" Anna said. YES!

"Rachel?" Reid questioned.

I'm awake I'm awake!...well I meant to say that but all I could get out was something along the lines of "Mmakkff"

"Rachel!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler, quiet now you don't want your parents to know she's in the house." Anna warned.

"They'd probably eat me or something" I muttered rolling over to my side.

"Rachel" Reid said helping me sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"How about I go get you some milk and cookies. That always was your favorite." Anna said winking at me and Tyler. We were the only two who knew she was leaving because she thought the five of us needed to talk.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Caleb asked.

"Fine, like I said." I looked over at Pogue. He had a strange look on his face. "Go on Pogue, say it. 'I told you so'" I mocked.

"Told you so" he smiled. I laughed. "We're at Tyler's house.. I mean..."

"Tyler's house works." I said. "Besides Anna is kind of a give away. Plus, I pretty much heard everything you guys said so yeah."

"What all did you hear?" Reid asked.

"Well, Chase is dead, Tyler blames mom and dad for whatever happened to me, I didn't have a pulse, which let me tell you is beyond weird, Reid's sorry about Runs- with- Hoes- I mean Vanessa" the boys all cracked a smile at that, except Reid who just looked at the floor. "Tyler hits every pot hole known to man, and yes Pogue, this part of the house has always existed" I said

"So you pretty much heard everything then." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah," I said looking at Reid. "And yes.. If you're not gonna change your mind now that I'm awake." I said. Reid looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I might of heard it wrong but I'm pretty sure you said that 4 letter word and then decided to be all depressing and sappy , which by the way is a total turn off, and you were all 'she hates me and I love her and I can't ask he out when she's unconscious or dead or whatever you thought I was. So if you're still going to ask that question then my answer is yes"

Reid looked at me confused for a moment. I was half afraid I had just heard that stuff and he hadn't actually said it, but then he did something that told me I hadn't just heard those words.

He kissed em full on the lips right there in front of the guys. It was... wow.

"Hey! Man, that's my sister!" Tyler said slapping Reid in the back of the head.

"So?" Reid asked, his cocky self returning "she's hot" I laughed. "And if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure you kiss he best friend in front of her" Pogue, Caleb and I all laughed at that.

"Low blow man" Caleb said. Reid draped his arm around my shoulder and for the first time, I didn't push it off.

**Author's Note: There you go! Okay so... Reid and Rachel are OFFICIALLY together. YEY! Tell me what you think! ALSO go to my profile page ant take my poll telling me if you want a sequel to Ipswich Twins! REVIEW!!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

I had spent the night in my bedroom but Tyler came and woke me up around 5:30 so we could sneak out without our parents knowing I had been there that night. Tyler drove me back to school where I got lectured for an hour about how I should call or leave a note if I'm going to stay out until 6 in the morning. At least I know Stacie cares. After the lecture Stacie and I went down to the dining hall for breakfast and spent the rest of the day getting ready for prom. Around 5 ish we decided to get into our dresses. Stacie's was gorgeous. It was a silk aqua blue halter dress that began to poof out around her waist and came down to her feet where she wore silver heels that had to be 4 or 5 inches in hight. Mine was a dark hunter green strapless dress. It was plain but I liked it that way. My silver heals were a lot like Stacie's but they weren't as high, I didn't need that much hight to catch up to Reid.

"Wow Rachel, you look really pretty." Stacie said when I walked out of the bathroom in my prom attire.

"Thanks Stac, so do you." I smiled.

"So the plan is that we're going to ride over to Belle's Restaurant with Sarah and Kate then we'll meet Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Pogue, there. We'll eat and what not then you, me, Tyler, and Reid are all going to go to Tyler's house for pictures." Stacie explained.

"Wait, Tyler's house? Stacie I can't go there!" I said. "The whole parents disowning me at 18 thing kinda throws that out... yeah, I can't."

"Oh, We didn't even think about that when we were making plans. We were only going to take one car." Stacie said guiltily.

"Well what about your car? I mean you and Ty can take his car and Reid and I'll take yours" I offered.

"Rach, my cars in the shop for a tune up." Stacie said. Great, just my luck.

"If I die...I'm so haunting you and Tyler." I said jokingly even though I knew the possibility of it coming true.

Dinner with the group was a lot of fun. Belle's Restaurant. It was one of those fancy restaurant with too many forks at your place setting and real candles at your table. The boys all talked about cars and things while the girls commented on each others dresses. When diner was over is when I started to worry.

"Okay guys, we'll see you at prom" Caleb said helping Sarah into his car.

"Yeah, see you later" Sarah said. Kate and Pogue nodded in agreement as they got in the back of Caleb's car.

"Yeah see you all later." Tyler responded. The four of us watch them drive away before we got in Tyler's hummer. Stacie, Tyler and Reid were chatting like normal during our drive to Tyler's house...definitely not my house anymore. The closer we got the more nervous I became.

"Rachel, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." Reid said taking my hand in his and squeezing it. I nodded and gave him a not-so-reassuring-smile.

"SHIT!" Tyler said slamming on the breaks right there in the middle of the road. Thankfully it was a dirt road that no one ever drove on.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Stacie asked after we had all recovered from flying forward.

"God Rach! I didn't even think about that! I'm so sorry!" he said looking at me in the rearview mirror.

I just shrugged, "It's fine, I just don't want her bitching to ruin your prom."

"Rachel...you not coming would ruin our prom...bitching mothers are easily escapable." Stacie said with a smile.

"W don't have to get out of the car if you don't want to Rachel." Reid said.

"No, your parents are there, they want pictures too." I said.

"Rachel" Tyler began.

"No, she's bitched at me before, what's the difference now?" I said. "Nothing, I can take her yelling at me. I'm a big girl."

Tyler glared at me but started the car again. I could do this right? Of corse I could. If I survived ascending I can survive a bitchy mother.

We got to Tyler's house and both my mother and father...along with Reid's parents were standing there. I took a deep breath and got out of the car on the opposite side of them. Reid came around to get me.

"You'll be fine Rach." He said squeezing my hand again. I nodded and we walked around to our parents. I couldn't help but watch my parents eyes widen in shock as they saw me walking hand-in-hand with Reid. This should be fun.

"Hi Mom, Dad, this is Rachel" Reid said introducing me to his parents.

"Hello Mr. Garwin, Mrs. Garwin" I smiled.

"Dear please, you can call me Sharon." Mrs. Garwin responded "Reid's told us quite a bit about you hasn't he James" I smiled and looked at Reid. I could of sworn I had seen a hint of red in his cheeks.

"Okay picture time" My mom said trying to smile politely at Reid and I...I'm sure the Garwin's couldn't tell that it was a forced smile but Tyler and I could. I'm assuming that's why he whispered to Reid as we walked over to the bench we had in our front yard "Put the girls on the inside that why my mom can't cut Rachel off." Reid nodded. Mr. Garwin had seen me holding my camera so he took it from me to take pictures. The first picture was one that I thought was adorable. Tyler and Reid took their suit jackets off and sat on the bench Stacie and I sat on their laps back to back. The rest of the pictures only lasted about 10 minutes.

"Well we're sorry we can't see you guys off but We have a party to attend tonight for James' work. Have fun tonight Reid, be good. It was nice meeting you Rachel." Sharon said hugging both me and Reid.

They left and I turned to Tyler and Stacie. It was my mother and father's faces that I met though. My dad gave me a disappointing glare and turned to walk inside. As he walked inside I could have sworn I heard him say "You little whore" gotta love my parents.

"I'm assuming they all know" My mother said sternly.

"That Tyler and I are _Twins_...yes they do" I said venomously.

"So they know that you're a dirty little ungrateful whore too?" She asked.

"That's your opinion. Not anyone else's" I responded. Stacie, Tyler and Reid were watching this conversation front a few feet back.

"Well we all know Tyler can stand to be in the same room with you. He's an angel."She said getting complements for him in there... what a surprise.

"Unlike you" I responded. That ticked her off.

"You Bitch! We payed for your schooling, gave you a home in the summer, feed you, clothed you. Ungrateful bitch!" She said.

"You payed for my schooling to get me out of your life, my home is an 8 by 8 wooden bedroom with old furniture hidden behind a shelf of soup, Anna fed me, and Anna bought most of my clothing." I responded.

"Bitch!" She slapped me across the face. "If you think you're coming to live here this summer you are sadly mistaken!"

"If you think I _want_ to come live here this summer you're sadly mistaken...you're the bitch...not me" I said walking to Tyler's hummer.

"Come back here! I'm not done talking to you Rachel May Simms!" She screamed. I whipped around.

"You lost the power of intimidation a _long_ time ago. Goodby" I said beginning to walk to the hummer again. I heard Tyler, Stacie, and Reid follow me. I got in the car. I was surprised that I wasn't crying...I was too angry to cry I guess. Oh well...not crying saves my make up.

"You okay Rach?" Tyler asked getting in the car and turning it on.

"I'm fine, sorry about that guys." I said.

"Why are you sorry? It's your mom who should be sorry" Stacie said.

"Nah that's just her." I responded.

"How's your face?" Reid asked... I had completely forgotten that she slapped me.

"Oh...fine I guess. It doesn't hurt." I said.

"Okay then...to prom?" Tyler said

"To prom." I smiled. Stacie and Reid looked at us like we were crazy...we dropped that subject pretty quickly...they just don't know us well enough yet.

**Author's Note: YEY another chapter!!! How long has the wait been? TO LONG!! I hope you all like this! Please review and go to my page and vote on whether or not you want a sequel to this...Only one chapter left!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stacie, and the plot. **

**Rachel's POV**

Prom was amazing. I has only been to one other school dance before, our winter formal this year. And that kind of sucked because I got sick half way through. Anyway, prom was awesome. The 8 of us , Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, Stacie, Reid, and I danced like CRAZY! For a few hours I actually forgot about what had happened with my parents, for a few hours I was just a careless teenager.

Then of course it all came back. Right as the last note of the last song sounded I came back to reality. I was going to be homeless in less then 3 weeks...I needed to find a place to live this summer... before I go off to UCONN in the fall. UCONN.. not random they were the only school to give me a full ride for being valedictorian and a basketball player. Speaking of valedictorian I have yet to write that speech... oh joy... More stress.

"Rachel!" Reid said shaking my arm. Tyler and Stacie were there looking at me like I was crazy. "Are yo okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking...what's going on?" I said.

"We're going to the schools after party...the 2nd bus leaves in like 5 minutes." Stacie said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"Stop worrying about your parents and graduation" she whispered to me. I looked at her questioningly. "What I've been your roommate and best friend for the past 4 years...I know you. So stop worrying...Tyler, Reid, and I will help you...and I'm sure Pogue and Caleb will too. Relax, and enjoy tonight." She smiled hugging me.

"Thanks Stac. You're amazing" I said.

She shrugged "I know"

"Hey there Stacy... I believe you've stolen my date...I'd like her back." Reid said coming up and grabbing me around the waist.

"Aww Reid's jealous... how cute" she cooed sarcastically.

"Ha! Reid Garwin doesn't get jealous. He gets what he wants" Reid said.

"Oh well... I'd actually prefer Stacie's arm around my waist if you don't mind." I said wiggling myself out of Reid's grip and walking over to Stacie who, playing along, wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Damn Reid, both our girls left us for each other" Tyler said.

"Damn" Reid cursed back.

"Well Tyler I have two hands so you can come stand on this side" Stacie offered.

"And I'll" Reid said coming up beside me "Steal Rachel from this side!" He grabbed me around the waist ans swung me around.

"Reid!" I shouted and laughed at the same time.

"I told you Reid Garwin gets what he wants." He smirked. I laughed and punched him in the arm. The rest of the night was like that the 4 of us hanging out and dancing a little more at the after party. My life was good. Until the next morning came of course.

**Author's Note: Oh I feel so evil! Last chapter of this story and I leave you with a cliff hanger? How Rude! But If you want me to make a sequel you could always tell me by reviewing!!!! Love you all thanks for sticking with it till the end!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


	21. AN: Sequel

**Author's Note:**

So I was looking at reviews and poles and such and I realized there is a HUGE demand for a sequel to this so you know what? I gave you all one! YAY! It's called **Ipswich Twins- The Takeback. **So you should all read it! Cause then I'd love you forever! I hope you all respond as well as you did for this story to that one! Thanks for reading!

~ReaderWriterThinker


End file.
